L'histoire de Ma Vie (The Story of My Life)
by Ela
Summary: What? Has Rémi gone crazy? He's basically adopting a daughter for the next eight years, and what else is there to do but cause chaos? *chpt 6 up.
1. Genesis... The Beginning

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, okay! Except for Marie, and later original characters. Well, techinically I don't OWN them, but hey, I won't tell if you won't!  
  
Author's note: There is going to be a LOT of French in this fic. But don't worry! I have subtitles! If not, then there's a clue in the text somewhere. I love the French language. I should, I'm French Canadian! I'm also in French 3 in school, so don't think I'm incompetent. I either know it, looked it up in my french book, or went to a translation site that actually SAYS that a personal translator would be better. I need to find a better website. Or else my sister better pay up for a new dictionary. (ne demandez pas... don't ask) Anyway, on, and harpy readings!  
  
  
L'histoire de ma vie. (The story of my life.)  
  
  
Through the night Rémi drove, through the dark yet lovely night. Night was his friend; she covered him up and let him escape into the starlit world.  
  
He drove on and on, not knowing where he was going, yet dreading his destination. He just wanted to get away from the everyday hassles and stresses of life. The constant struggle to survive in wretched society drove him on highways and dark city streets. Soon he came to a familiar town. He grimaced at the memories and searched for a way out.  
  
Rémi didn't know what hit him next. He was spinning, round and round and round, a white flash surrounding him on all sides. He couldn't help but cry out and grip the steering wheel with what he hoped wasn't fear or panic...  
  
Rémi woke up to see the stars above. He groaned as he got up slowly, due to the aches and pains. Rémi looked around and almost woke up the entire town with his cry.  
  
"My voiture!" (My car!) Rémi ran a hand through his hair and winced. He sighed and shook his head.   
  
The car was totaled. It wasn't even a car anymore... it was more of a tin can than anything else. There was no possible way for it to be fixed, let alone be driven. The steering wheel was missing, too.  
  
Rémi looked up and started to search for a hotel when the same white light, shining from an alley, caught his attention. The old proverb "Curiousity killed the cat" recalled itself in his brain, but he shrugged it off. He wasn't a cat: he was Gambit.  
  
"Salut? 'Ello? Anybody 'ere?" he called out. He went to search down the now dark alley for the source of the brilliant light. Something told him it wasn't such a good idea, but he ignored it. For sure, Gambit could take care of himself!  
  
"'Ello? Est-ce que quelque personne ici? Is someone 'ere?"  
  
He was about to give up when something caught his eye on the street. Silver, shining in the moonlight. He strode over to the source and found it was a silver bracelet.  
  
Still around a pale, thin, limp wrist.  
  
Rémi followed the wrist up to a pretty girl's face. Long, brownish-blondish hair lay askew around her head. the young girl, around ten, was lying on her side, clothed in rags, in the middle of an alley in a town known for its crimes.  
  
Rémi pitied her. She was obviously homeless, and Rémi had no doubt that she had been raped. It was a common thing, and he hated the bastards that did it, but he couldn't do anything about it.  
  
Rémi took the girl and laid her on her back. He looked at her face and jumped back in alarm.  
  
Mysterious blue-green eyes started back at him.  
  
He cautiously waved his hand in front of the poor girl's face, but he recieved no response. He took the girl's hand, which was ice cold. He moved the bracelet out of the way as he felt for a pulse.  
  
He found none.  
  
The girl was dead.  
  
After a moment, Rémi inspected the bracelet. It was pure silver, with odd, ancient markings-- probably an antique. Rémi did the math mentally and smiled at the profits. This would get him a pretty penny!  
  
Once again, something bugged him. Stealing from the living was one thing, but from the dead...  
  
It wasn't a challenge.  
  
But, desperate times called for desperate measures...  
  
It was when Rémi was fumbling for a clasp that all hell broke loose.  
  
BOOM! Rémi found once again that he was on his back, facing the stars. Something had lunged at him from the darkness, catching him off gaurd. Of course, he was able to overcome it quickly, but it still had the element of surprise.  
  
Rémi fought with the person's arm. It struggled to get away, but finally was still. He stared at the person hard, as soft blue-green eyes stared back at him from the darkness.  
  
He cautiously looked over to where the dead girl lay.  
  
Nothing but empty space.  
  
He focused on the person that he held on the ground.  
  
Brownish-blondish hair framed a pretty face.  
  
Rémi picked up her right arm.   
  
The bracelet was gone.  
  
The girl had a smile on her face.  
  
"Merci, merci beaucoup, monsieur..." (Thank you, thank you very much, mister...) she mumbled softly. Then her eyes closed in a dead sleep.  
  
Rémi backed away slowly. What had just happened, he didn't know, but he was going to turn around, and get as far away, as fast as possible...  
  
Then that nudge at the back of his mind resurfaced. He almost got angry at what it suggested. He didn't want to do it, he didn't need to do it... but he owed it.   
  
To the voices in his head.  
  
To the young girl laying on the alley street, alone, cold, and half-naked, who was probably weak and starving and wouldn't last half the next day.  
  
Hell, he got himself into this mess... can't walk away just yet.  
  
Rémi turned around, gently picked up the petite girl and wrapped her in his coat, then started walking to the nearest decent hotel. 


	2. Runaway

AN: Yeah, I own Roxy and Satina too, but I don't really care about them... even "Sparky" and "Max".  
  
"Rémi LeBeau, what is wrong with you? Seriously, have you lost your mind? You can't just--"  
  
"Roxy," Rémi said sternly.  
  
Roxanne sighed as she ran a hand through her short black hair and pursed her blood red lips.  
  
"Fine, fine, I'll shut up. But when everyone else comes back, just you wait!"  
  
"Roxy, dis ain't none of your business. Dem too."  
  
"None of my business!! Why, of course it's my business!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"... Moron..." Roxy muttered under her breath.  
  
"Who's loco?" Satina asked as she walked into the room.  
  
"Who else?" Roxy pointed at our favorite Cajun, who grinned.  
  
"Ah, mes chères, crazy only describes our love..."  
  
Roxy pushed him away. "Don't try your tricks on me, Gambit. I still say she's gotta go."  
  
"Who?" Satina asked nervously. "Me? Why me? I didn't mean to do it, I swear I'll try harder, I can do this, you guys know I can, please don't kick me out--"  
  
"Chère! Calmd down," Rémi said as he comforted the young Latina.   
  
"Yeah, what are you talking about?" Roxy asked, confused.  
  
Satina blinked. "Umm... nevermind."  
  
"Quoi?" (What?) Rémi asked. "You t'ought dat we gonna t'row our special Spanish girl away?"  
  
"Rémi, don't avoid the topic!" Roxy chided.  
  
"What's shoved up *your* ass?" Satina asked. "Will someone please tell me, what's going on?"  
  
"Oh, I'll tell you alright!" Roxy exclaimed. "Our little swamp rat here brought home a little girl! Just picked her off the streets like gum! And he--"  
  
"Roxy!" Rémi said. "Parle plus bas, she's sleepin'!" (Talk softer)  
  
Satina looked at Roxy oddly.  
  
"Roxy, I'm surprised at you! You know he rescued us from the streets too... Of course, we were already out of school, but why can't he take someone else in too? Besides, it's not as if her were keeping her."  
  
"Well, what is this going to turn into, Satina, a business?" Roxy asked rhetorically. "Hon, do you know where she's sleeping right now? *In his bed!* And God above knows how many diseases she might have!"  
  
Rémi was now getting sick and tired of being talked about like he was dead.  
  
"She's clean, Rémi promise..."  
  
"Oh great," Roxy rolled her eyes. "Comin' from you, that's a real assurance. Yup, we know for sure now! Think you got any other promises you intend to keep? They just aren't real pop--"  
  
"Roxy!" Satina grabbed Roxy's arm and led her over to the couch, away from Rémi and his deadly rage. "Come here, chica, and we'll pout together until Max and Sparky get back. Is that okay?"  
  
Rémi didn't bother to hear the rest of the conversation. He went into his room and closed the door behind him quietly.  
  
He sat in a chair next to his bed, silently watching the sleeping beauty before him. He now noticed that her hair was wavy, and her fingernails were long, and polished black. Her baggy clothes were much too inappropriate; they barely hid her, and she was almost swimming in them. They also revealed that she was malnourished disgracefully. She was dirty, bone skinny, and looked like she had been attacked by a mountain lion. Huge scrapes, cuts, and gashes littered themselves across her body. There were even a few bruises, black and blue, and huge things on her legs and arms.  
  
Rémi felt pity. No wonder she's--  
  
He cut himself off mentally. *She's not dead,* he thought to himself. *She will be taken care of, c'est promis.* (That's a promise.)  
  
"Monsieur?" (Mister?)  
  
Rémi jolted back to reality and looked at the little girl, who now was staring at him with her wide, mysterious eyes. Rémi grinned.  
  
"Salut, petite! Vous comprendez anglais ou français?" (Hello, small [one]. You understand English or French?)  
  
"Français," she whispered softly. "Je ne sais rien d'anglais." (French. I don't know any English.)  
  
Rémi smiled. "C'est d'accord, ma chère. Je m'appelle Rémi. Comment vous vous appelez?" (That's okay, my dear. [Chère sounds so much better... I'll leave it like that.] My name is Rémi. What's your name?)  
  
The little girl shook her head. "Je ne sais pas mon nom." (I don't know my name.)  
  
Rémi frowned. "Est-ce que vous ne souvennez rien?" (Do you remember anything?)  
  
The poor girl shook her head sadly.  
  
Rémi was silent for a moment.  
  
"Je vais vous appeler Marie. Vous resemblez à une Marie, et j'aime le nom. Ça vous plait? Marie?" (I'm going to name you Marie. You look like a Marie, and I like the name. You like it? Marie?)  
  
Marie smiled. "Oui, ça me plait." (Yes, I like it.)  
  
"N'inquitez pas, ma chère, je vais te siogner." (Don't worry, chère, I'm going to take care of you.) Rémi assured Marie.  
  
"D'accord. Merci, Papa Rémi." (Okay. Thank you, Papa Rémi.)  
  
Once Rémi recoverd from the shock of being called "Papa," he realized Marie must be hungry.  
  
"Marie, tu as faim?" (Marie, are you hungry?)  
  
Marie nodded vigorously.  
  
"D'accord, je vais te donner quelquechose manger. Attends ici, et tu peux reposer pour une minute; je revenirai bientôt." (Okay, I'll go get you something to eat. Wait here, and you can rest for a minute; I'll come back soon.)  
  
"D'accord, Papa Rémi. Je n'ai pas d'autre endroits aller. Comme, si je poudrais." (Okay, Papa Rémi. I don't have anywhere else to go. As if I could.)  
  
Rémi smirked. "Vrai, vrai. Tu n'es pas bête." (True, true. You're not stupid.)  
  
And so Rémi went to rummage in the cabinets for something to eat, if not at least edible. Hopefully something nutricious, she needed to get healthier--  
  
Suddenly Rémi's peace was shattered.  
  
"What are you doing?" Roxy asked harshly.   
  
Rémi looked over his shoulder, grinned, then proceeded to take an apple. "Oh, just gettin' somet'in' for Marie," he said, his back to Roxy.  
  
"Marie?" Roxy asked, confused. "Who's Marie?"  
  
"Oh, ma petite fille." (Oh, my little girl.)  
  
"What? Rémi, speak English. You know I can't understand that French shit."  
  
Rémi paused. "Mais c'est tout qu'elle sait." (But it's all she knows.)  
  
"Gambit cut the crap!" Roxy yelled, her face bright red.  
  
Rémi turned to face Roxanne, a stubborn expression set in his face.  
  
"Rémi is gonna take good care of 'is petite," he said roughly. "You don't like it, 'it de road."  
  
Roxanne gasped, shocked. Then her eyes narrowed in hatred.  
  
"What happened to you, Rémi?" she asked. "What made you all messed up inside? This isn't you! You wouldn't care--"  
  
"Ne dis pas ça!" (Don't say that!) Rémi shouted as he threw a card at Roxy. "Ce n'est pas vrai. PAS VRAI!" (That's not true. NOT TRUE!)  
  
Roxanne flinched as the card exploded on contact with her conjured shield.  
  
Satina poked her head into the kitched.  
  
"What's going on here?" she asked. "You guys okay?"  
  
Rémi grinnned. "No problem, chère. Not'ing to worry about; Roxy just discussin' some stuff wit' Rémi."  
  
Satina looked at Roxy's face, which was blood red. Roxy bit her lip, but said nothing. Satina rubbed her head and left the room.  
  
"Stay outta my way," Rémi glared.  
  
Roxy frowned, but said nothing. She left the room with a huff.  
  
Rémi then proceeded to take every item of food an dput them all in a bag, including the entire cookie jar. Then he went back to his room, bag in hand, and locked the door.  
  
"Papa Rémi? Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" (Papa Rémmi, what are you doing?)  
  
Rémi was busy talking to himself as he threw almost everything into the bag.  
  
"Yes, Rémi know dat 'e's not 'iself, mais c'est la vie, Rémi change, for better or worse, Rémi don't know..." (but that's life)  
  
"Papa Rémi! J'ai peur!" (Papa Rémi! I'm scared!)  
  
Rémi paused and looked at Marie, who's mysterious eyes were now round with fright. Rémi smiled reassuringly.  
  
"N'inquiète pas, chère. Nous juste avons besoin aller loin. N'inquiiète pas, ton Papa Rémi s'occupera de chaque chose." (Don't worry, chère. We just have to go away. Don't worry, your Papa Rémi will take care of everything.)  
  
Marie tilted her head, confused.  
  
"Vraiment? Pourquoi nous avons besoin aller loin?" (Really? Why do we have to go away?"  
  
"Tu comprendras, quelquejour," (You'll understand, someday) Rémi said. "Maintenant, peux-tu marcher? Ah, non, qu'est-ce que je dis? Tu es faible. D'accord, je te porterai." (Now, can you walk? Ah, no, what am I saying? You're weak. Okay, I'll carry you.)  
  
And so Marie let out a small cry as Rémi picked her up, blankets and all, and carried her out the window, suitcases in hand. 


	3. Death of An Age

A/n: Yup, own Coralie, Aurelie, Marguerite, Kit, Margeurite, and Rosie. I think so, anyway. All I know is that you can't sue me. "On My Own" is from Les Misèrables *that musical ROCKS!* and "What Have They done to My Song, Ma" is by Melanie... last name not given... on the Cd "The Best of Melanie." Quand même (anyway), sorry (to those select few who read this thing) I haven't put up the next chpt in so long. I'm finally on Spring Break! And that gives me... 3 DAYS to finish this thing. Oh well, enough of my complaints. Here's the next chapter!  
Oh yeah, happy holidays! ^_^  
  
Death of An Age  
  
Several years passed. Rémi traveled with Marie all around the South, going from one apartment to the next. But Marie never seemed to mind. She was content on going to the library, where it was almost like going to school, while her father went "to work." After the library, she would walk around the town with her friends, shopping or just hanging out, whatever the preteens felt like doing.  
  
Marie learned much from the library. She prepared all their meals with knowledge that had come from cook books, and there she learned to speak English. Soon enough, she spoke it more fluently than Rémi. She learned history, math, language arts, and science as if she were at school. She enjoyed her lessons, and if she had a little time to spare, she would head towards the fiction section. The young woman breathed fantasy, and she could read about knights in shining armor and damsels in distress 'till she turned blue, if Rémi let her.  
  
One other thing Marie loved to do was perform. When she acted, the whole audience laughed with her musical laugh, cried with her heart-wrenching tears, and scowled at the person she scowled at. Their emotions were her emotions. They were at her mercy.  
  
When she danced, she flew. Her emotions poured into the movements, and she gracefully twirled and pliéd in the streets, whenever she felt like it. Her style was breathtaking, and she almost never faltered. But she was young- she vowed to herself to get it right.  
  
When she sang, you were autmoatically hypnotized by the haunting voice. All the world melted away, and the only thread connecting you were her songs.  
  
And just then, the only thread holding Rémi to the world was "On My Own."  
  
"Now I'm all alone again, nowhere to turn, no one to go to... Without a home, without a friend, without a face to say hello to... But now the night is near... and I can make believe he's here... Sometimes I walk alone at night, while everybody else is sleeping... I think of him and then I'm happy with the company I'm keeping... The city goes to bed! And I can live inside... my head..."  
  
Rémi watched his daughter from the doorway of the kitchen, silent. Marie sung out loud, concentrating on the music coming from her earphones. Barefoot, she danced a little bit as she made herself lunch. Not much, just half a tuna sandwhich. The girl was an extremely picky eater; Rémi needed to get her to eat more, you could still see her bones.  
  
Marie had grown up considerably, besides in intellect. She trimmed her hair, so now it was just about shoulder-length. It was nice; the waves framed her soft face nicely. And she wasn't as small as she used to be-- she now looked to be about twelve years old, almost thirteen.  
  
Rémi looked at Marie's wardrobe and mentally sighed. In daisy dukes and a white tank top, boys would soon be lining up to get down her shirt, or worse. He needed to take her shopping, the clothes he got for her second-hand weren't really appropriate for a girl that young. At least, when she wasn't performing.  
  
"On my own... Pretending he's beside me! All alone... I walk with him 'till morning. Without him, I feel his arms around me! And when I lose my way I close my eyes... and he has found me. In the rain the pavement shines like silver! All the lights are misty in the river. In the darkness, the trees are full of starlight! And all I see is him and me forever and forever..."  
  
Marie had grown up so much. Rémi thought about all the traits about her that made her so special. The girl was stubborn, almost to a fault. When she wanted something, there was nothing that could stand in her way. And her enemies, if she had any, he doubted it though, had a formidable opponant on their hands. But Marie was a sweet little girl: her smile was a gem. She wasn't very patient, but she listened to everyone, and she tried to help people in any way.  
  
She also loved her father very, very much.   
  
"But I know it's only in my mind! That I'm talking to myself, and not to him... And although, I know that he is blind! Still I say... there's a way for us. I love him, but when the night is over-- he is gone, the river's just a river. Without him, the world around me changes! The trees are bare and everywhere the streets are full of strangers. I love him, but everyday I'm learning! All my life, I've only been pretending! Without me, his world will go on turning! A world that's full of happiness that I have never known! ... I love him... I love him... I love him... but only on my... own..."  
  
"Meow..."   
  
Marie stopped singing to look at the cat twining itself around her legs. She smiled and picked up her little chatte (cat) lovingly.  
  
"Hello, Kit! Are you hungry, chère? Here, sweeting, have some tuna!"   
  
The calico quickly gobbled up the tuna on Marie's finger hungrily. Marie laughed, a sound of bells ringing through the air, or the pitter-patter of rain falling lightly on the street.  
  
Rémi smiled, as he was reminded of how joyful Marie was when he gave her the cat for her first birthday with him.   
  
Then he was reminded of his errands, and he took a deep breath before he quietly left the apartment.  
  
  
"Look what they done to my song, Ma... Look what they done to my song! Well it's the only thing I could do half right and it's turnin' out all wrong, Ma... Look what they done to my song!"  
  
Marie loved musicals. Her favorite one was coming to town, and this was the only way to Rémi knew to pay for the tickets, some other things besides. A leopard cannot change its spots, no matter how badly he agrees with you.  
  
Rémi listened to Marie's voice only with half-concentration. But he could hear the smile in her voice. She loved performing in the streets, her audience rewarding her for her talents with an occasional coin or dollar. And that's just what Rémi was counting on, including a little help from his fingers.  
  
Marie shook her hips and smiled sweetly.  
  
"Ils ont changé ma chanson, Ma... Ils ont changé ma chanson! C'est la seule chose je peux faire, est summé pas bon, Ma... Ils ont changé ma chanson!"  
  
The crowd cheered. Marie grinned, and even more tips flew into her sunflower hat lying on the street by her side.  
  
Then the fan club came to cheer their idol.  
  
"Marie! Oh Marie dahling, you were simply divine!"   
  
"Shut up Coralie, talk normal for once."  
  
"Well at least I CONGRATULATE her on her performance, sis!"  
  
"I agree with Aurelie, Cor. That accent is getting kinda annoying."  
  
"I was just talking with Marie! I can do whatever I want, Rosie!"  
  
"Guys, all of you shut up! Marie, you were so great, I wish I could do that!"  
  
"Yeah, Margie's right. We should just ignore Corie and go get some ice cream."  
  
"Hey! Aurelie! No fair, I want some ice cream!"  
  
"Well, you ain't gettin' some if you don't quit talkin' like that. It's so fucked up when you say words like 'dahling' and 'divine.' I knew I shouldn't have let you watch that movie marathon with all the old-fashined movies!"  
  
"But that was so fun!"  
  
"Well, I watched it too, Corie, and I don't talk like that!"  
  
"Yeah, you have to get over it sometime or other!"  
  
"Can we just go get ice cream?"  
  
"Can someone lend me a few dollars? I left my money at home."  
  
"BS! You have a ten in your wallet, from yesterday!"  
  
"Umm... yeah... well..."  
  
"You spent it already? On what?"  
  
"There were these adorable earrings I just had to get! See? They're roses, like me!"  
  
"Rosie, you're never gonna be rich."  
  
"I'm sorry, Margie."  
  
"Hey, I want a chocolate chip ice cream cone!"  
  
"Can I get a sundae? I like bananas!"  
  
"Eeew! Gross, get something better! Like... strawberry!"  
  
"No way! Chocolate fudge rocks! With caramel and butterscotch, and sprinkles and marachino cherries... Yum! And that's only the toppings!"  
  
"Not a chance, pistachio with coffee tastes the best!"  
  
"What is wrong with YOUR tastebuds? Have you been chewing on styrofoam again, Cor?"  
  
"Hey, that was ONE TIME, and an accident, besides! And there's nothing wrong with my tastebuds, they taste a sour apple when the see one!"  
  
"... Was that supposed to be an insult? 'Cuz I'm dying inside from the laughter!"  
  
"Marie! Aurelie's makin' fun of me again! Make her stop!"  
  
"You're such a baby, Cor."  
  
"Am not!"  
  
"Are too! You're always actin' like one!"  
  
'And this is the future of America,' Rémi thought to himself sadly.  
  
"Guys, guys!" Marie yelled. All four girls immediately quieted. Marie smiled.  
  
"Number one, Coralie, just ignore the others, and you'll be fine. Aurelie, I'll gladly go with you guys for ice cream. Rose, dear, please learn how to manage your money a little better, so you don't always have to ask us for some? And Margeurite, I appreciate your compliment, and yes, we can go get some ice cream-- you need it! You're a toothpick!"  
  
Marie then turned to Rémi, who had picked up the cash and was counting twice by now, and grinned.  
  
"Papa, poudrais--"   
  
"In English, chère." Rémi scolded.  
  
Marie smirked as she dusted off her hat an dput it on. "Whatever," she sighed. "Could I have some money to buy some ice cream? Please?"  
  
Rémi reluctantly handed her a ten. "And don't waste de change, Marie, you know nous avons besoin l'argent." (We need the money.)  
  
Marie laughed. "I know, Papa, I'm not dumb."  
  
"You 'ave your key?"  
  
"Yes," Marie rolled her eyes.  
  
"Alright, I'll meet you back 'ome. Have a good time, girls!"  
  
"Oh we will, Monsieur LeBeau!" Aurelie said, a sparkle in her eye.  
  
Marie then went along with her friends, giggling. Rémi shook his head to himself as he walked away, overhearing phrases such as "Your dad is so cool, Marie!" and "And cute, too!" and "And I absolutely adore his accent!", as well as "You guys are sick." [Three guess who said which phrase. If you can't get it, well, you haven't been paying attention much, have you?]  
  
  
"Marie? C'est toi?" (Is that you?) Rémi called out, hearing the door slam.  
  
"Oui, c'est moi... Papa? Où-es tu?" (Yes, it's me... Where are you?)  
  
"Ici, dans ta chambre." (Here, in your room.)  
  
"Papa! Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans ma..." (What are you doing in my...) Marie froze as she enered the doorway to her bedroom, barely believing the sight before her.  
  
On her bed was a beautiful, dazzling white dress, with matching high-heeled shoes, perfectly laid out. Then Marie felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Go a'ead... it's for you."  
  
"Oh, Papa, je poudrais pleurer..." (I could cry...)  
  
"Ne fais pas ça! Go on, try it on." (Don't do that!)  
  
Marie went over to the bed and gently picked up the sparkling dress. She turned around to hug her father, then kicked him out as she hurried to try the dress on.  
  
Rémi couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"D'accord, Papa! Je suis prête!" (Okay, I'm ready!)  
  
Rémi opened the door and stepped into heaven, for there before him was a smiling angel.  
  
But then the realization came that if he died, it wouldn't be to heaven he would go, so he realized it was just his daughter.  
  
His extremely pretty, lovely, beautiful, gorgeous, stunning daughter.  
  
"Ça te plaït?" (You like it?) Marie twirled around and giggled.  
  
"Bien sûr, ça me plaït! Tu resembles une ange, chère. Maintenant, est-ce que ça *te* plaït?" (Of course! You look like an angel, chère. Now, do *you* like it?)  
  
Marie smiled. "Oui. Oh j'adore cette robe! Vraiment, c'est ma?" (Yes. Oh, I love this dress! Really, it's mine?)  
  
Rémi laughed. "Oui. Et j'ai un autre surprise pour ma petite." (Yes. And I have another surprise for my petite.)  
  
Marie's eyes widened. "Vraiment?" (Really?)  
  
"Oui. Voici." (Yes. Here.) Rémi grinned and handed Marie two tickets for the Les Mis show that Friday.  
  
Down the block, Aurelie and Coralie heard a shrill, high-pitched scream.  
  
"Papa, Papa! Oh, tu es le plus meilleur Papa dans la monde! Je ne sais pas ce que dire... Tu es le plus meilleur!" (You're the best Papa in the world! I don't know what to say... You're the best!)   
  
Marie wrapped her arms around Rémi's waist in a huge hug. Rémi laughed with joy.  
  
"Je suis content que ça te plaït, chère." (I'm happy you like it, chère.)  
  
"Ça me plaït? Oh, je l'adore! Les mots ne peux pas expresser ce que je sens intérieur..." (I like it? Oh, I love it! Words cannot express what I'm feeling inside...)  
  
Rémi didn't know what to say just then, with Marie wrapped around his waist... and he didn't know why he felt that knot in his stomach either.  
  
  
"Marie! Are you ready yet? We'll be late!"  
  
"Pas encore... deux minutes!" (Not yet... two minutes!)  
  
Rémi sighed and played around with the jewelery boxes that lay on the kitchen table.  
  
"D'accord, ici je suis!" (Okay, here I am!)  
  
"In English, chère."  
  
Marie scowled. "Whatever." Then she smiled and twirled around in her new outift.  
  
"So," she smiled, "how do I look?"  
  
Rémi turned to see his daughter, as beautiful as always. She was even wearing a little makeup, and she had done her hair in a nice hairdo that framed her face. He smiled.  
  
"Like an angel, chère. Et moi? 'Ow do I look?" (And me?)  
  
Rémi smirked and spread his hands so Marie could get a better look at him, in slacks and his best shirt, for once without his long trenchcoat. She giggled.  
  
"Like a stranger, to me at least. What happened to my Papa? Did he get all dressed up for me?"  
  
"But of course! Only de best for my petite on 'er birthday. Joyeux treizième anniversaire, Marie." (Happy thirteenth birthday.)  
  
Marie grinned. "So that's what all this is for! Well then, thank you very much, Papa!"  
  
Just then, the phone rang. Marie looked at Rémi, sighed, and then picked up the reciever.  
  
"Hello? Oh, Aurelie! Yeah, I can't talk long, I was just leaving... Yeah, sure, what? WHAT?! Everything? Gone? You... Well, sorry, but... Oh, I'm so sorry! No, you can't! You shouldn't! Sure, you can borrow it, I don't mind at all! Yeah, I'll be fine, I'm just worried about you guys! And you say *everything* is gone? The doorknob, too! Oh, you poor things..."  
  
Marie then looked at her father tap his wrist out of the corner of her eye, then sighed.  
  
"Listen, Aurelie, I gotta go... Yeah, and tell Coralie I said hi, and that I'm so sorry! Yeah, I hope. Call me when you hear anything! I'm so sorry... Bye!"  
  
Marie hung up the phone and turned to Rémi.  
  
"Oh, it's so horrible! Coralie and Aurelie have were--"  
  
"Tell on de way d'ere, we'll be late!" Rémi said, hurrying Marie out the door, the boxes in his pockets.  
  
  
"... And I just feel so terrible! So, it's okay, Papa?"  
  
"Sure, yeah, okay," Rémi said absentmindedly as he searched for a parking space in the local theatre's parking lot, which was packed.  
  
"Great! Thanks so much!"  
  
"Ah ha!" Rémi yelled as he found an empty space close to the door. [Seems unreal, doesn't it? Well, it is. Deal!]  
  
Marie was about to get out of the car, but Rémi stopped her.  
  
"I 'ave anot'er gift to give," he said. Marie look at him, confused.  
  
"What else is there to give, Papa?" she asked.  
  
Rémi then reached into his pockets and got out the jewelery boxes. He handed them to Marie and grinned. "I 'ope you like them," he said.  
  
Marie slowly took them, her eyes bright with wonder. She opened them all, one by one, and in the end she had two diamond earrings, a diamond necklace, adiamond bracelet, and a diamond ring.  
  
"Papa... pourquoi tu me donne ces cadeaux? Ils sont trop cher pour moi habiller, pour sûre!" (Why are you giving me these gifts? They're too expensive for me to wear, for sure!)  
  
Rémi smiled. "N'inquiètes pas au sujet de le prix, chère. Voici, je t'aiderai." (Don't worry about the price, chère. Here, I'll help you.)  
  
Marie couldn't help but put a smile on her face as her father helped her put on the jewelery. But as her father put on the bracelet, her face went stone cold.  
  
FLASH!   
  
A threatening shadow looming over her, something tight around her wrist...  
  
FLASH!  
  
"Marie! Marie! Dis quelquechose!" (Say something!)  
  
Marie stared at her father as he came back into focus. She panicked, ripping the bracelet off her wrist. Diamonds flew everywhere as Marie screamed.  
She hugged her knees and the tears began to flow, as the sobs racked her body. She felt Rémi's big, rough hands on her shoulders.  
  
"Marie? What's wrong, chère... Chère?"  
  
"Désolée... désolée, je suis désolée!" (Sorry... sorry, I'm sorry!)  
  
"Marie! Come on now, don't cry! Look, it's okay!"  
  
Marie looked at her father, who grinned.  
  
"Come on, how many times have I said dat we'll be late?"  
  
Marie took a deep breath and opened her door. She took one last look at the spilled diamonds, glittering in the moonlight, strewed randomly all over the car.  
  
"Mademoiselle?"  
  
Marie looked up to see Rémi grin and extend his arm. As she took it, Rémi thought he saw a hint of a smile.  
  
  
"So, you liked it?"  
  
"Hmm... what?"  
  
Rémi laughed as he opened the theatre door for Marie. The two started walking to the car. Or, rather, Rémi walked, Marie floated.  
  
"That good?"  
  
"Oh, Papa! C'étais... c'étais..." (That was... that was...)  
  
"In English, chère."  
  
"Whatever..." Marie sighed. "Oh, that was lovely."  
  
"I knew you'd like it."  
  
"Yeah, that's because I've only been obsessed about this play for the past two years!"  
  
Rémi laughed. "It's good to see ma petite smiling again."  
  
"Yeah, well... Did I say that that was the best musical ever?"  
  
"Just now."  
  
Rémi smiled, causing Marie to smile back. 'Good,' Rémi thought to himself. 'She needs to smile.'  
  
"Umm... Papa? Where's the car?"  
  
Rémi looked at the empty parking space before them, where their car SHOULD have been.  
  
Then the obvious stung Rémi in the face. Duh! Who the hell would leave 14 KARAT DIAMONDS alone in a Mercedes-Benz?! Especially when the person who DRIVES the car is Rémi "Gambit" LeBeau?! God, what an idiot!  
  
"Uhh, chère? It looks like we're walking 'ome."  
  
"Ohh, but my feet hurt! Is it a rule somewhere that dress shoes are always too big or too small?"  
  
"Je ne sais pas, mais c'est d'accord. Take 'em off and I'll carry you." (I don't know, but it's okay.)  
  
"But what about my shoes?"  
  
"Don't worry, they'll go in my pocket."  
  
Marie giggled as she unbuckled her shoes. "My knight in shining armor!"  
  
She cried out in surprise when Rémi lifted her up. She giggled when she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
  
"Woah, déja vu."  
  
"What 'ave you already seen?"  
  
"This feeling... It's so familiar... Like I belong here. You know?"  
  
Rémi laughed. "Tu es mignion, tu sais ça?" (You're cute, you know that?)  
  
Marie smiled and rest her head on her father's shoulder. "Merci." (Thank you.)  
  
Then, Marie was falling. She felt herself slip through her father's hold and hit the pavement with a loud smack. Through her cries, she almost heard her father moan.  
  
Marie struggled to get up, but someone held her down. Then she heard a loud slicing sound.  
  
"Where's the money, LeBeau?!" An unfamiliar voice said. "Come on, I said, where's the friggin' money?!"  
  
"Papa..." Marie was forced back down to the street roughly.  
  
"I don't... not yet..."  
  
"Where the fuck is the money dammit! Da boss said, no more extensions! You gotta pay up, now and quick! And all of it too, not half like last time! We're sick of you and your Cajun excuses! Friggin' punk!"  
  
"Not on me... In apartment..."  
  
"We damn ransacked that place, we couldn't find nothin'! We searched everywhere, and don't say we didn't! We even had to... hmm, how should we say this, Chris?"  
  
"I don't know, John..." another voice said. "How about 'eliminate?'"  
  
"Yeah, we had to 'eliminate' that furball that was creeping around. Hope you weren't too attatched."  
  
Marie cried out. "Kit!"  
  
"Shaddap, doll! Anyway, Gambit, we know it's on ya, so don't try nuttin' funny here!"  
  
"I remember... my car..."  
  
"Why do you think you're walkin' home? We took that, too. Thanks for the diamonds, and the Benz. Still need the money. All of it, you sonuvabitch."  
  
"Well d'en, 'ello Ma..."  
  
"DON'T MAKE ME USE THIS!"  
  
"Papa!"  
  
"Hey, pretty girl you got here, Gambit!" The other voice said. "Oh, what's this? More diamonds!"  
  
Marie was forced on her back. She stared at the fat gangster who sat on her.  
  
"Think I'll take a few..."  
  
"Let 'er alone!"  
  
"Papa!" How come no one was coming to help them? Marie heard a horn honk, and felt a car's headlights on her, then disappear as the driver sped away.  
  
Marie began to cry as the disgusting man took her necklace and ring. Luckily, her hair hid her earrings. She didn't want those dirty hands near her face.  
  
"Marie! Come on, leave 'er alone! You want me, right? You want your money?"  
  
The two men laughed.  
  
"Didn't think you'd go soft on us, Gambit. Hey, pretty baby! How's about you come visit your Uncle Chris, eh?"  
  
The two men erupted into laughter as Marie felt herself being pulled into the fat man's lap. She felt her father's coat material, and she realized he was wearing her father's trenchcoat.  
  
Then she felt something completely different.  
  
That was it. That was the last straw.  
  
Marie didn't know what happened next, but explosions were everywhere. BOOM BOOM BOOMBOOMBOOM one after another, in seconds! She didn't realize at first, but she was screaming, and she felt something stir inside of her, something that had been sleeping for a long time, but now it had awoken again...  
  
A brilliant light filled the street. It got hotter and hotter, she was almost melting, and Marie kept on screaming and screaming...  
  
Marie hit the street with a thump. She stopped yelling.  
  
It took her a while to get her breath back. When she did, she could barely sit herself up. Immediately she looked around.  
  
Nothing but her and her father.  
  
"Papa?" Marie crawled over to her beloved Papa. He was unconcious, but breathing. Barely.  
  
"Papa? S'il te plaït, dis quelquechose!" (Please, say something!)  
  
Marie put a hand on Rémi's side, to shake him awake. She felt something sticky, and warm. She pulled her hand away, as she realized that she was now stained with blood.  
  
Her papa's blood.  
  
"Papa!" Marie wailed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed his cheek.  
  
"Papa... Tu as dit que tu ne me partirais jamais..." (You said you would never leave me...)  
  
Marie continued to sob, calling out for her papa, until the pain was too much. Everything went black. 


	4. A New Day Has Come

Disclaimer: Lykeios is mine! I guess I forgot those two ganster people from the other chapter, as if I care. But Lucky is MINE, dammit! ALL MINE! MwAhAhA! O.o And didn't I already say that "Marie" wasn't mine? "A New Day Has Come" is by Celine Dion and is on her CD by the same name.  
Yeah anyway Rogue and Logan came early to the Institute in this one... And Logan's back, and is now a teacher in the Danger Room. Because I said so. Rogue and Marie are the same age. Word of caution: I HATE BOBBY WITH MY WHOLE ENTIRE BEING!! So you'll see alot of that. Now I also don't like Shawn Ashmore... I LOVE CHRISTOPHER RALPH! Sorry... I decided I'm not translating the French if no one around Marie can understand it. Especially the long rants. Let's give the beginners a chance to practice, shall we? Sorry! I feel special. On!  
  
A New Day Has Come  
  
"Papa?" Marie called out. It was dark all around her, but she kept on walking. She had to find her Papa, she just had to...  
  
"Papa? Où-es tu? Papa, s'il te plaït, me reviens!" (Where are you? Please, come back to me!)  
  
Marie suddenly came to a door. Without hesitating, she twisted the doorknob and stepped through.  
  
Marie opened her eyes.  
  
She sat up, with a few pains. She looked around and found she was in a white room, lying on a white bed, and a tray table was to her right. There were a few doctor's tools, and a plate with what looked like dinner on it. There was no one else around.  
  
Marie began to grow frightened.  
  
"Papa? Papa!" she sobbed, as every memory came flooding back. She even checked her ears, and sighed as she found her earrings were still there, and not stolen. After a few minutes, which seemed like seconds at the same time, she calmed herself down and focused on the dinner. Since she *was* hungry, and there was no one around to tell her *not* to...  
  
Marie gobbled down the dinner hungrily, drowning her sorrows in food. When she finished, she set the plate down and decided to get up. She winced from the pain, but it was soon forgotten when she realized what she was wearing.  
  
It certainly wasn't her new dress, that was for certain.  
  
A gray hooded sweatshirt was the only thing covering her upper body. Not even a bra. She was relieved to find that she had on underwear, at least. And a pair of gray sweatpants. They didn't even match hues. But her feet were bare.  
  
Good for sneaking around.  
  
Marie searched the room for her belongings, if any, but found none. She slowly inched towards the door, peeked out, and, finding no one, creeped down the hallway.  
  
  
"Ah, good! You're up!" A soothing voice said.  
  
Rémi groaned and opened his eyes. He saw a bunch of familiar, safe faces peering down at him. He struggled to sit up, but the hands pushed him back down.  
  
"No, no, Rémi, you need to rest," Jean Grey said.  
  
Rémi grinned and did as told. He looked over at Professor Charles Xavier and nodded briefly.  
  
"Prof..." he mumbled.  
  
"Gambit," the Professor nodded back.  
  
"Hello, Rémi," Ororo softly smiled.   
  
"Petite!" Rémi grinned back.  
  
"You got yourself into quite a mess back there," Jean said. "You're lucky we came when we did, you would've bled to death if we hadn't, and where would that little girl be now?"  
  
"Little girl..." Rémi's eyes widened. "Marie! Marie, où-est ma fille? Je veux la voir, je doit la voir! Comment est elle? Elle est d'accord? Marie!" (Marie! Where is my daughter? I want to see her, I must see her! How is she? Is she okay? Marie!)  
  
Rémi struggled to get up, to look for his little girl, and the hands flew up to stop him, but they weren't needed. The pain beat them to it.  
  
Rémi cried out, the pain searing through him. He grimaced, and immediately his hands reached for his side. He collasped back to the bed with a loud slam, but he forced a grin when he saw everyone's concerned faces.  
  
"Rémi, calm down, you're in no shape to start walking yet."  
  
"Yeah, you ain't me, French Fry." In their panic, no one had noticed Logan walk in.  
  
Rémi grinned. "Yeh, two would be too much for de world."  
  
"Ha ha," Logan mocked. "I just came from that little girl's room, she was sound asleep. She's okay, Frenchie, just a little beat up. So don't have a cow."  
  
"Who is that girl, anyway, Rémi?" Ororo asked. She had turned a little pale, but no one seemed to notice except Rémi. He made a mental note to talk to her when he had the chance.  
  
"She's ma petite fille," Rémi said aloud, providing no other explanation.  
  
All eyes turned to Ororo for a translation. She sighed.  
  
"I'm not that good. He went too fast." She stared at Rémi. "Either say it in English or go slower, Rémi."  
  
Rémi acted like he had been shot, like the words had wounded him. Then he grinned.  
  
"Elle... est... ma... petite... fille," he said, dragging the words.  
  
Ororo paled even more. "That's what I thought..."  
  
"What? What did he say," Jean asked her friend concernedly.  
  
"Marie... She's..." Ororo stuttered. "She's his daughter!"  
  
All eyes focused on Rémi, who had his usual smirk on his face.  
  
"Adopted."  
  
Everyone sighed in relief, and the tension in the air lessoned somewhat.  
  
"But still..." Jean said. "Raising a little girl is tough, especially when she's a mutant. We know what it's like, Rémi, and it ain't fun. And try multiplying it by ten thousand."  
  
"Mais, she's not..." (But,)  
  
"Then how do you explain the powerful beam she created?" Jean asked.  
  
Rémi's expression sobered. "'Ow do you know dat," he half asked, half stated.  
  
"I saw through your eyes, Rémi. We have been searching for you for a long time, Gambit. But you lead us straight to you, when you were attacked."  
  
Rémi sat back, deep in thought.  
  
"You're gonna take 'er away from me, aren't you?"  
  
"She needs to learn control, Rémi. She needs a proper education. But, you don't have to leave her, Gambit," Professor Xavier said calmly.  
  
"Elle sait beaucoup des choses! Elle sait anglais couramment, et elle aime beaucoup lire! Et elle ne peux pas vivre si elle ne poudrait pas danser, ou chanter, ou--"  
  
"GAMBIT FERME LA BOUCHE!" (GAMBIT SHUT YOUR MOUTH!)  
  
Everyone turned to stare at Ororo in shock. The peaceful African was usually quiet, and almost never yelled. She looked really upset.  
  
"Rémi, talk *in English,* or not at all. You're going to be here for a while, with that wound, and we need to understand you," she said through gritted teeth.  
  
Rémi sat up straight and looked at Ororo coldly. She stared back, but with a sad expression. Rémi then smiled.  
  
"Aww, I could never stay mad at you for long, chère..."  
  
That was it. The waterworks burst on, and Ororo ran from the room, hands hiding the tears. The others stared after, confused.  
  
"I should talk to 'er, poor petite," Rémi said.  
  
"You shouldn't strain yourself," Jean said absentmindedly. "I'll go. Be glad classes aren't in session for a couple of days, or else she and the prof wouldn't have been able to see you. Oh, and Scott said he'd be down soon, he had some things to take care of first. Well, I'm off. Take your medicine!"  
  
Jean left the room, and Rémi looked at the Professor, who hadn't said much.  
  
"'Ow come you so quiet, Prof?"  
  
"Me? Oh, just thinking, Rémi," the Prof said.  
  
A few minutes passed of awkward silence. Logan stretched his arms.  
  
"Well, I'm off. See ya later, French Fry."  
  
"Au revoir, tu morceau de merde."  
  
Logan looked over his shoulder at Rémi, who grinned, almost laughed to himself.   
  
"I don't like this, don't like it one bit," he muttered to himself. "Note to self: take French lessons," he said as he searched for Scott's keys to his motorcycle.  
  
"J'aime mon travaille," Rémi smirked.  
  
  
"Prof?"  
  
"Yes, Rémi."  
  
"You wouldn't take Rémi's chère away from 'im... You wouldn't do dat to Rémi, right?"  
  
"I would, if it's in the best interest of the youth. Which, in this case, may be true."  
  
"But... why? Why is dis a case like dis?"  
  
"You may think that she's been happy until now, but, think about this deeply, Rémi. How many times will a night like the other night occur? What if you *do* die? Where will she go? What if you accidentally hurt her? What if *she* gets killed? You must think of scenerios where the worst might happen."  
  
"... You're definitely not an optomist when it comes to me, Prof."  
  
"It may seem that way, yes. I'm sorry."  
  
"It's alright, Rémi gettin' used to it."  
  
Rémi grinned.   
  
"So, when can Rémi see 'is petite?"  
  
  
Marie tiptoed through the hallway as fast as she could. Soon she came to an elevator. Confused, she stepped into it.  
  
WOOSH! The doors closed, and Marie stood, frightened, as it made it's way to the first floor.   
  
WOOSH! The doors opened. Marie poked her head out, and upon seeing that the coast was clear, stepped out. She barely heard the elevator close behind her and start going down again.  
  
Marie looked around in awe. She was in perhaps the most beautiful room she had ever seen. Light streamed through the window, lighting the stunning woodwork. She felt like she was in a palace.  
  
Marie then noticed a door. She went over to it, but just as her hand reached out, a loud bell rang throughout the building. Marie twisted around with surprise, and heard loud voices coming through the halls. Fearful that she might be caught, she turned the doorknob and stepped through, quickly closing the giant door behind her.  
  
Then she froze to death.  
  
Marie couldn't stop shivering. It was so cold! Her feet were freezing! Why, oh why was it so cold out here?  
  
Soon the bitter cold wasn't the only thing on her mind. She stared in shock at the landscape spread out before her.  
  
For once in her life, she saw trees without leaves. They were covered in white, heavy blankets, or so she thought. The grass was replaced by the same blanket as well. Only, it was cold! It froze her feet. And it was wet. It came apart if she grabbed some of it. It wasn't a very good blanket!  
  
Then, Marie remembered something. A page, from a book, with a picture like this...  
  
Niège. This stuff was niège.  
  
Snow.  
  
Marie giggled, high on the excitement and proud of her accomplishment, but the wind chill cut her short.  
  
Plus the fact that she saw someone out of the corner of her eye.  
  
Marie whirled around to face a girl about her age. She was wearing a long coat, boots, and leather gloves. Marie stared at her hair, which was brown, except for two white streaks that were her bangs.  
  
"Hey, you alright?" the girl said in a Southern accent. Marie just continued to stare at her, a loss for words.  
  
"You're new here, aren't ya?" The girl continued. "What's your name?"  
  
Marie hesitated for a moment.   
  
"Marie."  
  
The girl smiled. "Really? That's mah name too. Well, it used to be, before I told everyone that mah name was Rogue. I like either one, but since... well, mah new life began, I use Rogue more and more."  
  
Rogue stopped to look at Marie's outfit.  
  
"Somethin' tells me, you weren't prepared to go outside so soon. Oh, and you're barefoot too! What are you doing out here in the cold dressed like that? Anyway, we all have to go inside all the same. Lunchtime. You hungry?"  
  
Marie stared blankly.  
  
"Well, ya must be. I am! The others usually sneak into the kitchen to get snacks or whatever, but I'm really not very hungry when they go. Come on, I'll introduce you!"  
  
And before Marie had figured out what was going on, Rogue had grabbed Marie's hand and brought her inside.  
  
  
"Ororo? Ororo, what's wrong?" Jean asked her friend in an empty classroom.   
  
Ororo turned to face her friend. By now the tears had gone, but her eyes were still red. Outside, near the horizon, storm clouds rumbled their way across the sky.  
  
"Ororo, you need to calm down... Come on, take a deep breath... that's it. Now, tell me, slowly, what just happened."  
  
Eventually the menacing clouds faded away as Storm spoke.  
  
"I'm truly sorry, Jean... Really, I am. But I just couldn't take it in there. First, we find him, sprawled out in the street like that... I thought he was dead. And then the wound... Jean, that little girl is his *daughter*. Doesn't that seem... well, wrong to you? I know he loves her, he must, and she must love him too... But why, oh why couldn't he have come home sooner?"  
  
"You mean, why couldn't that girl have been you, years ago?"  
  
Ororo nodded. "I was his little sister. Not his little girl."  
  
"At least you have that close of a relationship with him. Most of us don't even know what his favorite season is."  
  
"Winter turning into Spring, mostly because of Mardi Gras."  
  
Jean smiled. "See!"  
  
Ororo took a deep breath. "If Marie stays, Jean... and, something happens to.. . Well, I will claim full responsibility for my... my niece. Yes," she said, as if Jean wasn't there, "yes, I will do that exactly!"  
  
"Shouldn't you talk to Rémi first?"  
  
"Don't worry about that," Ororo said, more to herself than to Jean.   
  
"Well, if that's your decision."  
  
Ororo looked at Jean and sighed.  
  
"But still, Jean... This feeling inside? It just won't go away..."  
  
  
Marie and Rogue didn't speak much on the way to the cafeteria. Marie noticed, though, that Rogue didn't let go of her hand until they were standing in front of a large group of people sitting at a rectangular table.   
  
Marie suddenly felt that she was very lonely. The room was very big, and very loud. There must have been thousands of strange faces there, and they all made her very nervous.  
  
"Marie, this is Kitty Pryde, Jubilation Lee, or Jubilee, and this is Bobby Drake. Guys, this is Marie..."  
  
Marie stared at the people before her. Kitty was a nice-looking girl, with short brown hair and nice eyes. She waved. Jubilee had almond eyes and black hair, and she smiled and flipped her hair across her shoulder, showing off her big hoop earrings and yellow jacket. Bobby... looked like he didn't have much of a future. She didn't know what it was about him, but Marie was... agitated by it.  
  
"Marie? Hello, you okay?"  
  
Marie snapped her head up and looked at Rogue.  
  
"Hey, just askin' what your last name was."  
  
"Marie!"  
  
Marie turned around to see two older women walking towards her. One had long brownish/reddish hair, and the other had white hair, but dark skin. Both looked at each other, eyes wide, then looked at Marie and slowly smiled.  
  
Marie ran for her life.  
  
"Arettez, Marie!"  
  
"Marie, stop!"  
  
  
Back in the cafeteria, Rogue and her friends stared at the strange sight of their history teacher and their doctor running after a new student who had said only one word so far, and to one person.  
  
As if there was anything else to do besides run after them?  
  
  
Marie saw up ahead that the hallway diverged into two. She looked behind her and saw the strangers far behind. Marie wasn't in too grand of a shape, but she was a fast runner.  
  
She got it from her father.  
  
Quick! Which way, right or left? Marie peered around the corner and found a dead end. She immediately ran the other way...  
  
... and crashed into Professor Charles Xavier, Principal of The Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters.  
  
Marie crashed into the floor. Xavier crashed into the wall.  
  
The wall crashed into Wolverine.  
  
Marie right away, as if instinct, curled herself up in a ball and began to whimper.  
  
The Professor looked around at first, dazed, then focused all of his attention on the poor child in front of him, weeping on the floor.  
  
Wolverine roared.  
  
"Logan! Stop it!" Ororo glared. Jean crossed her arms. Soon behind them, out of breath, were Rogue, Kitty, Jubilee, and Bobby.  
  
"Hey, party time! Whose up for Pin The Frown On The Angry Mutant?" Bobby grinned. He earned his glares.  
  
Marie looked up at the word "mutant." She stared at the old man in front of her, in the wheelchair, tears coursing down her cheeks.  
  
"S'il vous plaït, monsieur... ne me tuez pas... Je juste veux mon Papa Rémi!"  
  
Ororo walked up to Marie and helped her up.  
  
"Don't worry, dear... We won't hurt you... Nous ne... vous faisons mal? I think that's how it goes... See, it's alright! That's a girl..."   
  
Ororo smiled as Marie relaxed a little, even showed the hints of a smile. Then, much to the surprise of everyone, she actually giggled.  
  
"Votre français est terrible! Et votre accent... Oh! Je suis désolée! Et pardonez-moi... Est-ce que vous savez où mon Papa Rémi est? Je doit le voir, et peut-être vous pouvez faire le connaissance avec il... Vous devriez vraimment l'aimer!"  
  
"What'd she say, Ms. Monroe?" Kitty asked.  
  
Ororo looked at Kitty, a hopeless look on her face.  
  
"I'm not quite sure, but I think she said my French was terrible."  
  
The group laughed.  
  
"And then..." Ororo sighed. "she said something about her father." She looked at Jean, Professor Xavier, and Logan.  
  
"Well, duh. Come on, I even know that!"  
  
Jubilee rolled her eyes. "Well then, smarty pants, what did she say?"  
  
"She mentioned that her Papa's name was Rémi!"  
  
The group groaned.  
  
"I think that you four," the Prof mentioned at Rogue, Kitty, Jubilee, and Bobby, "should go back to lunch. You'll see Marie soon."  
  
"But Professor!"  
  
"Yeah! We want to stay and support our new friend!"  
  
"I ain't movin'. I'm sorry, Professor, but you can't make me."  
  
"Anybody got change for a five?"  
  
Jubilee winced and smacked Bobby in the head.   
  
"Ow! What was that for?"  
  
"For being such a moronic idiot." Jubilee then noticed the grown-ups scowls (except for Logan, who scowled pretty much most of the time, so it wasn't new). She grinned.  
  
"Hey, somebody's got to keep this immature brat in line."  
  
"True... Hey, wait a minute!"  
  
"Aww, Drake, shut your hole for once."  
  
Everyone turned to see a young man standing behind Rogue, with platinum blond hair, and dazzling blue eyes. He smiled his trademark smile at Marie and winked.  
  
"If you don't mind, adults and students alike, I believe I could provide a solution for your problem."  
  
"How long have you been standing there, Lykeios?" Jean asked.  
  
Lucky shrugged. "Enough. And, to let you know, she said that she wants to see her Papa Rémi, and that you, Ms. Monroe, should meet him; that you would really love him."  
  
"Ah, I see you know French as well..."  
  
"Show off," Rogue muttered under her breath.  
  
"No! Only craving attention, my dearest Rogue..."  
  
"I ain't your dearest Rogue."  
  
"Alas! 'Tis true, only in my dreams!"  
  
"And mah nightmares."  
  
"Ooh, straight through the heart!"  
  
"You have a heart?"  
  
"Only one that loves you 'till death do us part!"  
  
"Or until one of us leaves the room, which is most often me."  
  
"Anybody got any popcorn? I'll pay a dollar for a Snickers!" Bobby said. This resulted in a few glares and whacks.  
  
"Hey, it's almost better than TV!" He defended.  
  
"Umm, pardonez-moi? Mais, mon Papa Rémi? Peux-je, s'il vous plaït, le voir maintenant?"  
  
"She wants to know if she could see her Papa Rémi now."  
  
"Thank you, Lykeios. Why don't you come with us to her new room? Girls, why don't you come as well? She'll be sharing a room with you," Ororo said.  
  
The girls shrugged, then followed Ororo to their room. Christian grinned as he followed behind them... err, Rogue.  
  
"Back off, Military Brat."  
  
"Ooh, how original."  
  
"Will you two be quiet!"  
  
"Yeah, seriously, your antics were amusing at first, but now..."  
  
"It's old."  
  
"Way old."  
  
"It died."  
  
"And it don't deserve a funeral."  
  
"So let it rest in peace?"  
  
"Please?"  
  
Rogue looked back and forth from Jubilee to Kitty, then pouted.  
  
"Don't tell *me* about how annoying it is!"  
  
"Well, just ignore him, maybe, and he'll go away," Kitty shrugged.  
  
"I'm not dead, people!" Lykeios said.  
  
"Don't I wish you were!"  
  
"Rogue!"  
  
"Ah, Rogue, you know I'm just teasin'!"  
  
Rogue then looked like a ripe tomato, her face was so red. She was about to retort with a witty comeback, when Marie interfered.  
  
"Marie?" Marie said, pronouncing it the way most French people do: "mah-RIE"  
  
Rogue turned around. "Huh? Oh, Marie. What? And mah name is Rogue."  
  
Marie's face turned crimson. "Désolée, mais, nous sommes ici."  
  
"Do you only speak French?"  
  
"She said that we're here. And yes, that would be why she's speaking it! Sheesh..." Lucky rolled his eyes.  
  
Rogue glared, then realized that Marie was correct. The three of them were outside Rogue's room that she shared with Kitty and Rogue.  
  
"Where'd everybody else go?"  
  
"Oh, they're all inside already. Come on!"  
  
Lykeios grabbed Marie's hand and pulled her inside. All at once, she felt as if she were walking on clouds. Wrong? Nothing was wrong! How could anything be wrong? She giggled to herself. How could anyone be so--  
  
"Lykeios Zacharia! Drop it!"  
  
Ashamed, Lucky let go of Marie. Marie looked around, dazed, and confused. What had happened to her dream world?  
  
Suddenly Rogue had taken hold of Lucky's shirt collar.  
  
"If I EVAH see you messin' around with Marie again, I swear..."  
  
"Rogue!" Ororo glared. "Lykeios knows not to use his powers on people... Right?" Her glare was now fixed on the nervous teenager.  
  
Lucky gulped. "Jus' tryin' make her feel better..."  
  
Rogue let go of Lykeios, but still scowled.  
  
"Anyway, Marie, you'll be staying with Rogue, Kitty, and Jubilee. This is your bed, and we'll take you shopping for some new clothes... And when winter break is over, we'll give you your schedule for school... You'll have to meet with the Professor for that..."  
  
Ororo paused to let Lykeios finish translating.  
  
"... et le Professeur étais l'homme avec non cheveux qui vous envoyerais au mûr... Et c'est Mademoiselle Monroe là," Lykeios said, pointing to Ororo, "et l'autre dame étais Mademoiselle Grey. L'autre type là étais Monsieur Logan... N'inquiètes pas au sujet de lui, il ne vous derange pas... au moins, pas beaucoup." (... and the Professor was the guy with no hair who you sent into the wall... And that's Ms Monroe there... and the other lady was Ms Grey. The other guy there was Mr Logan... Don't worry about him, he won't bother you... at least, not very much.)  
  
"Lykeios, I think that's enough for now..." Ororo frowned.  
  
"Ah, just filling her in on a few things. Like who you are, and stuff." Lykeios then turned back to the very sad Marie.  
  
"Je m'appelle Lykeios, mais mes copains m'appellont 'Lucky.' Vous pouvez m'appelez Lucky, si vous aimez. Je serai toujours à votre servis," Lykeios said as he bowed deep with a flourish. (My name is Lykeios, but my friends call me Lucky. You can call me Lucky if you like. I will always be at your service.)  
  
Marie laughed. "Merci beacoup, mais je pense que je serai vous appeler Lykeios. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'aime appeler les personnes par leur vrai noms seule. Je suis désolée. Et vous me faites heureux, pour un pendant. Merci beaucoup, Lykeios." (Thank you very much, but I think I'll call you Lykeios. I don't know why, but I like to call people by their true names only. I'm sorry. And you made me happy, for a while. Thank you very much, Lykeios.)  
  
Lykeios grinned. "C'est rien, ma chère." (It's nothing, my chère.)  
  
Instantly Marie's face clouded with anger and sadness.  
  
"Je ne suis pas votre chère. Et je ne serai jamais!" (I am not your chère. And I never will be!)  
  
With that Marie stormed out of the room. Everyone glared at Lykeios, who looked back innocently.  
  
"What?"  
  
Rogue sighed, annoyed. "What did you say this time?"  
  
"Well, I gave her info on the place, and she said thanks, basically, and I said that it was nothing, and then she said that she wasn't my chère, nor never will--"  
  
"You didn't call her call her 'chère,' did you?!" Ororo asked.  
  
"Well, yeah..."  
  
"What? What has Cher got to do with this?" Kitty asked.  
  
"No, that kind of Cher, Kitty..." Lucky sighed.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for? Go after her and apologize!" Ororo said.  
  
"You can't be serious, Ms Monroe," Rogue said, crossing her arms. "Him? Alone with Marie? No way!"  
  
"Rogue. Trusts me, she needs comfort right now. And his mutation. Go, Lucky."  
  
Lucky nodded, grinned at Rogue, then waved at Kitty and Jubilee as he headed out the door.  
  
  
Once again, Marie felt the cold floor underneath her feet as she ran. She didn't know where she was going as she turned numerous corners. Finally she came to a set of double doors. Without thinking, she stepped through them.  
  
If this place was a palace, then this room must've been the grand ballroom.  
  
Marie looked around the auditorium, eyes wide with wonder. There must've been millions of seats, and the balcony was so high up it made her dizzy just thinking about it.  
  
And the stage...  
  
Marie walked down the aisles and hopped up to the stage, where a grand piano stood, dormant. She approached it with caution, as if any sudden movements might cause it to break.  
  
She sat down on the bench, her hands lightly touching the keys. She accidentally pressed a note, and jolted back when the sound echoed throughout the room.  
  
She smiled, as the familiar tune floated through her mind and into her fingers...  
  
"You looked like a princess the night we met... With your hair pulled up high, I will never forget. I'm drunk right now baby... but I've got to be... to tell you the things that you mean to me. Oh I love you I loved you the first time I saw you, and I always will love you, Marie..."  
  
"Aha! So you *do* know English!"  
  
Marie looked up to see Lykeios leaning on the piano, grinning. Her hands rushed to her sides, and she avoided his gorgeous blue eyes.  
  
"By the way, you have a beautiful voice, Princess."  
  
"Please... go away..."  
  
"How can I do that when there's a damsel in distress right before me?" Lykeios sat down next to Marie and lifted her chin. She immediately got out of his hold.  
  
Lucky looked at her, hurt. "Hey, I promise, no tricks. See?" He took her hand in his own. Marie felt a little shiver run down her spine, but nothing more.  
  
"See? I know how to control my mutation, unlike Rogue."  
  
"You and Rogue are mutants?" Marie asked, her eyes wide. Lucky looked at her, surprised.  
  
"You really don't know where you are, do you?"  
  
Marie shook her head.  
  
Lykeios then explained everything to Marie, about mutants and the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters, and everyone's mutation.  
  
"See, that's why my powers won't work on Rogue. I have to touch her, and the minute I do that, she'll take my powers. That's why I tease her so much. 'Cause I can't make her happy."  
  
"You seem to be causing her grief instead of joy."  
  
"Aw, I know she likes the attention. She just doesn't like to show it." Lucky then looked at Marie and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear.  
  
"Do you know that you're the most beautiful person I've ever met?"  
  
Marie blushed.  
  
"You... You're special to me, Princess. Didn't you feel it? When first I saw you... I thought I was lost. I thought, by some miracle, my mutation was happening to me... but that can't happen."  
  
"Lucky."  
  
"Marie... I think I love you..."  
  
"Isn't that a little fast?!" Marie paused, her cheeks already red. Then she felt Lykeios take her other hand with his, and she looked at him. His breathtaking eyes were sparkling, and he had a silly grin on his face.  
  
"Don't worry, I'll go slow if you want. I... really want you to love me, Princess. Say you do. If you do."  
  
"I... I don't know yet..."  
  
"It's alright. I'm not pressuring you or anything. I know you must've been through a mess lately... Do you mind if I call you Princess?"  
  
"Not at all... I was waiting for someone to call me a name from the song. Are you my knight, come to rescue me?"  
  
"More than that, Princess. I'll give you wings, so you and me could fly away..."  
  
"... Lykeios?"  
  
"Yes, my princess?"  
  
"I..." Marie suddenly wrapped her arms around her knight and sort of layed against him. "Please work your magic with me."  
  
"I'm sorry, Princess... but no."  
  
"Why not?" Marie asked, hurt.  
  
"Because you'll fall in love with it, not me." Lykeios kissed the top of Marie's head lovingly. "And I want you to love me for me. Please, my Princess, understand..."  
  
Marie sighed. "Fine then... just don't let me go..."  
  
"Fine with me... Hey, I forgot to ask. What's your mutation?"  
  
"I... I don't know. I was never told."  
  
"Well, you must have noticed it."  
  
"I guess I can do pretty weird things, like what happened that night..." Marie shivered in Lucky's arms. Lykeios wrapped his arms around his princess and sighed.  
  
"I won't ask, Princess."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
"You know, they'll be looking for us..."  
  
"Then let them look. I'm... happy here."  
  
The princess then rested her head on her knight's shoulder, sighed happily, and closed her eyes. She began to sing softly, and her knight hummed along.  
  
"I was waiting for so long, for a miracle to come. Everyone told me to be strong. Hold on, and don't shed a tear... Through the darkness and good times, I knew I'd make it through. And the world thought I had it all, but I was waiting for you. Hush, now, I see a light in the sky. Oh, it's almost blinding me. I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love... Let the rain come down and wash away my tears. Let it feel my soul and drown my fears. Let it shatter the walls for a new sun. A new day has come... Where there was dark now there's light. Where there was pain now there's joy. Where there was weakness I found my strength, all in the eyes of a boy... Hush, now, I see a light in the sky. Oh, it's almost blinding me. I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love... Let the rain come down and wash away my tears. Let it feel my soul and drown my fears. Let it shatter the walls for a new sun. A new day has... Let the rain come down and wash away my tears. Let it feel my soul and drown my fears. Let it shatter the walls for a new sun. A new day has come... I can't believe I've been touched by an angel with love... Hush, now, I see a light in your eyes... All in the eyes of a boy... A new day has... Hush, now..." 


	5. WHAT?!

(I don't know what this is called anymore, some mix b/w disclaimers and an author's note) Anyway, wow! Chapter five! Wasn't that last chapter so full of fluff and sap? *sigh* I'm a hopeless romantic, I just can't help myself. And trust me, things are about to get a little weirder. And obviously, if I own Lucky, I own his relatives too. So hang on tight to your Barbie gelt (yes, that's *gelt,* with removable stickers!) and take out your pink alien ears! It's gonna be a wild ride from now on! (aren't I insane?) Oh, and can anyone lend me a life? At least until I'm eighteen and can buy one of my own!  
  
WHAT?!  
  
"Marie? Marie, wake up! Ms Grey wants you in at least five minutes!"  
  
Marie groaned and opened her eyes. Jubilee was vigorously, almost violently, shaking her awake.  
  
"What... Jubes? What's..."  
  
"Ms Grey just walked in, she said she needs to see you in the Professor's office in *five minutes!* You might get to see your father!" Rogue said from behind Jubilee, an excited look in her eye.  
  
Marie sat up in her bed, eyes wide. "Really? She said that?" she asked hopefully.  
  
"Well, no, but it's a possibility!"  
  
Three years had passed, and Marie was beginning to feel at home. She still had not heard anything from her father, besides a few presents, including a cat to replace Kit, who Marie named Bernadette.  
  
"Speaking of the devil..." Marie said to herself as she saw her fat cat sleeping at the end of Kitty's empty bed. Marie suspected that Bernadette depended on Kitty more than her true owner, but Kitty had gone to Chicago for winter break early this year, so Bernadette would have to rely on Marie for once.  
  
Marie rushed out of bed and hurried through her morning routine. She was in the middle of putting on her shoes when there was a knock at the door.  
  
"I know, Ms Grey! I'll be there in two seconds, I swear!"  
  
"Tsk, tsk, Princess! Swearing isn't nice at all!"  
  
Marie smiled and opened the door. There stood Lucky, a grin on his face, his hands behind his back.  
  
"Morning, m'Lady. Is a faithful knight allowed to say 'Happy Sweet Sixteen' to his Princess?"   
  
Before Marie could say anything, Lucky pulled from behind his back a pillow, taken from his bed (but Marie didn't know that... shhh...). On the pillow were two things. One, a sparkling tiara. It wasn't real, of course, but still, it looked pretty. Two, a beautiful rosebud, the deepest red Marie had ever seen.   
  
Marie stared in shock, her cheeks blushed with crimson.  
  
"I thought it was time for you to be my official Princess, for all the world to know. Will you accept your crown? Of course, their beauty is nothing compared to your own..."  
  
"Lykeios! What do you think you're doing?" Rogue pushed her way past the frozen Jubilee till she stood beside Marie, still in her nightgown.  
  
"What does it look like I'm doing, the macarena?"  
  
"Haha, did I mention ha?"  
  
"Umm, guys..." Marie tried to intervene, but Rogue and Lykeios were just getting warmed up.  
  
"You know what I said about you and Marie, twerp. I've stood by, I've said mah input, for *three long years,* but no more! This is the *last straw,* Army Brat--"  
  
"Hey, my parents weren't the Army, they were the Marines, and you'd BETTER not go there, Streak Girl!"  
  
"Streak Girl? Oh, no, help me, help me!"  
  
"At least I'm not so low as to say something about your past!" By now Lucky's face was almost as red as the rose, which had passed through Marie's hands to her bed, along with the tiara, unnoticed. "We all got buried histories here, and some of us are quite content to let them stay buried, so why are you trying to dig 'em up?!" Lucky yelled. "I could say a million things, about how you're a hick, and stuff like that--"  
  
"I ain't no hick!" Rogue yelled, then looked at Jubilee. "Am I?"  
  
Her close friend was quick to shake her head in disagreement.  
  
Rogue turned back to Lucky, whose hands were clenched in fists with rage.  
  
"Why do you hate me so much, Rogue?" he asked.  
  
"Me? I don't... Okay, I do hate you, but that's just because..." Rogue stared at Lucky coldly. "Because! You're annoying as hell, you're a brat, you're a heartbreaker, I don't need you puttin' on this act everyday, especially with those I care about, and GODDAMMIT, you get to do the one thing I can't, even with your mutation!"  
  
Silence filled the room. Even the people watching from the hallway were afraid to breathe. Suddenly Rogue looked around.  
  
"Ah, hell, you might as well come inside."  
  
As Rogue closed the door behind Lucky, she noticed Marie wasn't there.  
  
"Hey, where's Marie?"  
  
"Marie? Oh, she left about twenty seconds ago," Jubilee explained. "Yeah, Ms Grey came and got her. She said thank you for the gifts, Lucky. And she told you, Rogue, not to worry. She'll be back soon. And she told both of you not to fight anymore. You guys know she hates it when people fight, especially you two..."  
  
"Hey, Rogue?" Lucky said, changing the subject.  
  
Rogue turned back to Lucky and glared. "What, you little--"  
  
"Alright, enough with the names! Okay?" Jubilee said. "No more names! None! That's it, over with, finito, kaput! Please?"   
  
The two ignored Jubilee. The battle was just beginning.  
  
Lucky looked at Rogue. "Rogue, is that why you hate me? Because I have to touch people for my mutation?"  
  
"No. I have to do that too," Rogue said. "It's because you *can* use your powers. Me... I can sock you in the jaw right now, and you'd be out for at least three days. And that ain't because I'm strong, either. 'Cuz I ain't allowed. *You might get hurt!* But you, you can touch people all you want, use your powers whenever you want... and no one cares."  
  
"Well, sheesh, I can't help the way I mutated, neither can you--"  
  
"Well, you can help at least lyin' to mah friends when you say you love them!"   
  
"But I wasn't lying!"  
  
Rogue glared at Lykeios, her hands on her hips.  
  
"Well... at least not this time. I mean what I say, this time, and I really do--"  
  
"BS, Lykeios. *Bull.* *Shit.* You'll never change. Never."  
  
"But you don't know how she makes me feel! It's like..."  
  
"God, Lykeios, you're almost *seventeen!* How can you say you love her?"  
  
"Love at first sight." Lucky noticed Rogue's skeptic look and scowled.  
  
"I'm serious! God, it... it's like my mutation was happening to me, when I saw her. And you know that can't happen. You wanna find out the truth? Go ahead, take me! Touch me, you'll see."  
  
Marie looked at Lucky oddly, as he held his wrist in front of her face.  
  
"Go ahead! I know you take memories too. Take mine! You'll see how I felt."  
  
"I'm warning you, it'll hurt..."  
  
"I don't care!" Lucky said madly. "If this is what I gotta do to earn Marie..."  
  
"Go ahead, Rogue," Jubilee said, "he looks like he means it."  
  
Rogue took a deep breath.  
  
"Okay, don't say I didn't warn ya..."  
  
Then she grabbed Lucky's wrist, and she screamed as the rush flowed into her. Jubilee caught Lucky as he fell backwards, unconcious, and Rogue sank to her knees, overwhelmed at what she saw.  
  
  
"Should I ask what was happening back there?" Jean asked, as she and Marie walked down the hallway to the Professor's office. "By the way, happy birthday!"  
  
"Thanks, Ms Grey... I'm not sure I can put it into words." Marie looked up at the teleknetic and grinned. "I don't understand it myself. I've... I've never felt this way about anyone else before... And, it's like... undescribable... but Marie is somewhat against Lykeios and me..."  
  
"Somewhat?" Jean raised an eyebrow skeptically.  
  
Marie sighed. "I should probably just shut my mouth right about now..."  
  
Jean laughed. "Don't worry, it'll pass. I'm glad you've made such good friends that care about you as strongly as Rogue does, Marie."  
  
"Yes, well, friends are good... especially those who've stuck with you 'till the end, and were there for the beginnning..." Marie's eyes focused on the floor.  
  
'Coralie! Aurelie! Oh, Rose and Margeurite... I made a promise, so long ago... The poor girls! If only I could get in touch with them again...' Marie couldn't help but think.  
  
"Marie? ...Do you want to make a very *brief* phone call before we meet with the Professor?"  
  
Marie looked up at Jean, excited. "Could I, Ms Grey?"  
  
Jean looked at Marie's pleading eyes and sighed. "Alright. Be brief!"  
  
"Oh, je serai, je promis! Vraimment!" Marie grinned and squeezed Jean tight before running off. Jean shook her head to herself, wondering where she would find a phone so easily, and entered Professor Xavier's office.  
  
  
"You're WHERE?!"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Marguerite, I'm safe..."  
  
"You're WHERE?!!"  
  
"Now, Marguerite..."  
  
"You're WHERE?!!!"  
  
"Marguerite! I promised I'd be brief..."  
  
"But... How? Why? When?!"  
  
"I don't have *time* to explain all that, dear, just tell the girls that I'm fine..."  
  
"New York, for Chrissake! Sheesh..."  
  
"And that I'm sorry that I couldn't keep my promise..."  
  
"... Jus' up and leavin' us, without no warnin' or nuttin'..."  
  
"... and I wrote, but I never got any replies..."  
  
"... and without a phone call, or letters, tellin' us how you are and stuff!"  
  
"... and I missed you guys so much!"  
  
A pause.  
  
"Marie? You ain't comin' home, are ya?"  
  
"I... am home, sort of. But, cheer up! Treat everyone to ice cream, for me. Please, doll?"  
  
"Sure, I'll do that. Oh, here's Rosie."  
  
"Marie?"  
  
"Hey, Rose! How are you?"  
  
"I'm okay... Oh, Marie, is it true you're dying?"  
  
"What?! No, of course not! Who told you that?"  
  
"Well, a friend of an acquaintance of my mother's first ex-husband overheard some people talking in the street about how their brother-in-law knows the wife of the police chief who's in charge of that crime scene down the block from your apartment building..."  
  
Marie laughed. "Rose, dear, nevermind. Well, I can't be dead yet, if I'm talking to you!"  
  
"Well, how do I know it's really you? Those people there that have you hostage..."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"... could've killed you, but before they did that, they could've pre-recorded your voice, and manipulated it somehow using a big, complicated machine that goes WHIZZ every seven seconds, allowing them to say anything they wanted, but with the sound of YOUR voice... Hey! What the..."  
  
"Hello? Rose?"  
  
"Nope, it's Coralie. And you guys think I'M crazy!"  
  
Marie laughed. "I suspect *think* is too weak of a word, but..."  
  
"Marie! Oh, hey, you're not dead!"  
  
"Honestly, I don't know where that rumor started..."  
  
"So you're fine?"  
  
"Yes! In fact, I think I'm in love!"  
  
"WHAT! Oh dear Lord, spill!"  
  
"Well, it's a long story, and..."  
  
"Come on! I now have you on speaker phone, you'd better tell us all the details!"  
  
Marie laughed, then proceeded to tell the whole story of Lucky, and Rogue's personal opinion.   
  
"Sounds like something's shoved up *her* ass, and pretty far up there, too, I believe," Marie heard Aurelie say.  
  
"Aurelie!"  
  
"Hey, Marie, it sounds like you've got a cutie pie on your hands! Take him, and keep him, no matter what anyone says!"  
  
"And a sweetheart! He sounds like a sweetheart too!"  
  
"I'll keep that in mind..."  
  
"Speaking of hunks, how's Monsieur LeBeau?"  
  
"I... Oh SHIT I said I'd be brief! I've got to go girls, I'll try to call more often, there's something seriously wrong with the postal service! I'm sorry, you'll always be the best friends any girl could ever ask for... I promise to keep in touch! Bye Aurelie, take care of the others for me!"  
  
"Already taken care of, Marie."  
  
"Bye Coralie, please don't do anything dumb!"  
  
"Hey! Marie!"  
  
"Bye Marguerite! Keep everyone in check for me, including Aurelie..."  
  
"Okay, Marie..."  
  
"And Rose, dear, don't lose that childish aura about you, no matter what happens..."  
  
"Kah, Marie!"  
  
"Oh yeah, Marie, one more thing..."  
  
"Yeah, we haven't been able to say this for three years!"  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" Marie heard her friends yell into the speaker phone.  
  
Marie smiled, the tears getting to her. "Thanks, you guys. I'll truly miss all of you... Oh, I've got to go! Toodles, light love and pixie dust, etcetera, etcetera... Bye!"  
  
Hanging up was one of the hardest things Marie had ever done in her life.  
  
  
All Rogue could remember was traveling. Europe, Asia, Africa, North and South America... she'd been everywhere. She could speak at least five foreign languages fluently. A typical military brat.  
  
He had never stayed in the same place for over three years.  
  
This boy wanted a home.  
  
FLASH! Rogue looked up at the cieling. It was familiar, but... something told her different...  
  
"Lucky! Happy birthday, son!"  
  
Suddenly she was looking at what appeared to be an older version of Lykeios. She smiled.  
  
"Thanks, Daddy..." she heard herself say. "Can we go to the park today?"  
  
"Well, first, Mommy and I have to work..."  
  
"But, it's my birthday! And Aunt Dorothy is scary, and the planes that go zoom in the sky shake the house..."  
  
"Oh, I know. But, just be the tough five year old you now are, and we'll be home soon! Then we'll go to the park. We'll fly kites, and have a picnic, and we'll push you on the swings, all the fun things you like to do, I promise. And we'll have a birthday cake, with candles... Alright, champ?"  
  
"Okay... Kiss goodbye?"  
  
"Without a doubt!"  
  
FLASH! A wave goodbye. A young, pretty woman in military uniform glanced back and threw a kiss before getting into the car, with the same man from before, in the same type of outfit.   
  
Rogue felt sick inside.  
  
FLASH! Rain. It felt good on her head, and distracted her from the strangers and from crying.  
  
"Ashes to ashes, dust to dust..." The priest said in a German accent.  
  
She saw two coffins being lowered to the ground. She didn't need to read the tombstones to know what the names were...  
  
"May Suzanne LaCoeur Zacharia and James Nathaniel Zacharia rest in peace, forever more, together in Heaven above, with the almighty Father, Son, and the Holy Spirit... They are survived by their young son, Lykeios, and his great-aunt Dorothy Talonacia."  
  
FLASH! A bed, with an old lady lying upon it, her eyes half closed.  
  
"I'm so sorry, Lykeios, that I could not take care of you better..."  
  
"Don't worry, Aunt Dorothy, you did your best..."  
  
"Dear child, may God bless you..."  
  
A hand in hers. The old woman's. She took it and held it tightly. She only wished her happiness, in return for taking care of her for seven years...  
  
"My... I'm floating, Lykeios!" The woman had a wide grin on her face. "I'm flying in the clouds! I am not afraid, boy... I am not afraid."  
  
The old woman sighed and closed her eyes, for the last time.  
  
"... Goodbye, Aunt Dorothy..."  
  
FLASH! A muscular man, with red sunglasses.  
  
"Think about it, Lykeios, we're giving you a home, for free! And you'll learn to control your gift--"  
  
"You mean this wimpy ability?"  
  
"It may come in handy one day."  
  
"... Free meals?"  
  
"Everyday, three times a day!"  
  
"Fine. Deal."  
  
FLASH! Girl, after girl, after girl... Most were unfamiliar, but something was screaming at her that they weren't... Hanging out with friends...  
  
FLASH! A funny-looking crowd in the middle of a hallway.   
  
"Hey, party time! Whose up for Pin The Frown On The Angry Mutant?" Bobby said. She liked picking on him, just because he was so immature, even more then she was.  
  
She watched the scene before her unravel. No one noticed her, though, until she said something. People do that sometimes.  
  
But she couldn't stop staring at the girl's face. She looked so alone, so scared... She couldn't help but feel like throwing her arms around the poor girl and protecting her from the world that caused her so much pain...  
  
FLASH! Marie's face.  
  
"Do you know that you're the most beautiful person I've ever met?"  
  
It was true, too. Out of all the girls she dated... Out of all the broken hearts... They meant nothing, now. She just wanted to hold her in her arms...  
  
"Please work your magic with me."  
  
"I'm sorry, Princess... but no."  
  
It tore her to see her hurt like that.  
  
FLASH! Chaos.  
  
"Marie!"  
  
Rogue fought off the Danger Room defenses as she rushed to save Marie.   
  
"Come on, Mr Logan, she's hurt, bad!"  
  
Wolverine shut down the Danger Room, and all the missles and cannons and lasers were sucked back into the wall as the lights came on.  
  
Rogue rushed over to Marie, who lay crumpled on the floor.  
  
"Marie, Marie say something?"  
  
"My knight... you've rescued me again..."  
  
"Marie! No!"  
  
"She'll be okay, just gotta get her to Jean..."  
  
"No, don't take her from me!"  
  
"Fine then, you carry her! Hey, you, watch over things while I take Hero-boy and his girlfriend over to the hospital wing."  
  
"I have a name, you know."  
  
"Yeah, well... Come on, Hero, let's go."  
  
Rogue wanted to correct Wolverine, to tell him, Marie wasn't her girlfriend... yet.   
  
Ah, let him think what he wants. With those claws, he has every right.  
  
"Well, I know somebody who won't be back in that room for a while."  
  
"Or again."  
  
FLASH! A hospital bed, with Marie laying down in it, looking tired and weak, and burnt up.  
  
"Thank you for saving me, my knight."  
  
"Ah, all in a day's work."  
  
Laughter.  
  
"So have you decided yet?"  
  
"I don't think Rogue would be too happy... Remember last time we tried to pull it off?"  
  
"Actually, no, I blacked out before I reached the floor. Sorry 'bout that."  
  
"It's really Jubilee's fault. Her and her big fat mouth. That girl loves to talk, doesn't she?"  
  
"Don't worry, Princess. We'll find a way to win Rogue over. And it'll all turned out okay in the end. All fairy tales have happy endings, right?"  
  
Right?  
  
FLASH!  
  
  
"Rogue! Rogue, you alright? Oohh, Lucky! Dammit, open your eyes!"  
  
"Jubes?"  
  
Rogue looked up at Jubilee's worried face from where she knelt on the floor.  
  
"Great, finally! You're talking. You've knelt like that for over an hour. Your legs must be killing you! Dammit, girl, you got me worried..."  
  
"I'm okay now, Jubilee. How's Lucky?"  
  
"He's fine... Wait, you're actually concerned? Stop the presses!"  
  
"Stop it, Jubilee."  
  
Jubilee frowned. "What did you see?"  
  
Rogue got up and walked over to her bed, failing to hide the winces. She barely noticed Lykeios lying on Marie's bed, fast asleep.  
  
"Rogue? You okay?"  
  
"Yeah... Just as soon as I lay down..."   
  
"Okay, okay, don't fall asleep on me! Tell me what you saw!"  
  
"I think I took more than I needed..."  
  
"Oohh, gossip!"  
  
"No, Jubilee. I can't tell."  
  
"What?!"  
  
"Sorry, Jubes. I just can't. I... I believe him, though. He does love Marie. He does... I'm tired now. An hour, you say? Get Lucky to the Prof, or Ms Grey..."  
  
A wide-eyed Jubilee, running from the room, was the last thing Rogue saw before falling asleep.  
  
  
"Yes, Professor, I understand," Ororo said, just as Marie burst into the room.   
  
Marie blushed as all eyes turned to her. She didn't meet the faces of Ororo, Jean, Scott, Professor Xavier, even Logan's constant stare, as she sat down next to Ororo.  
  
"Sorry..."  
  
"I don't know *how exactly* you define 'brief,' Marie, but I normally--"  
  
"Hey, 'Ro..." Scott cut Ororo off, "it's okay." He turned to Marie. "Don't worry, you're not in trouble."  
  
Instantly Marie gave a sigh of relief. She laughed, a bit.  
  
"So, when will I see my Papa?" she asked, absentmindedly playing with her earrings.  
  
Everyone looked at the Professor, who sighed.  
  
"Marie... that's why we asked to see you here."  
  
"Why? He's here?" Marie asked, growing excited. "He's finally come to visit me? Where is he? Il est--"  
  
"Marie!" Logan warned. Marie looked at him, silent.  
  
"Now, before you get your hopes all high and everythin'," Logan looked around the room, his eyes resting on Ororo, "... Ororo here has somethin' to tell ya."  
  
"Coward," Ororo muttered under her breath. Logan glared, but said nothing.  
  
Ororo turned to Marie and sighed. "Marie," she began, "your father... He's..."  
  
"He's what, Ms Monroe?"  
  
"He's dead, Marie."  
  
Marie stared in shock. "Wha... what?" she asked, confused. "He, he can't be... It's not possible!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Marie," Professor Xavier said. "We're all suffering with you, and if you need anyone to talk to, we're here for you. Your father left no will, but I assume he would've left everything to you. His possessions will arrive in a week or two."  
  
Marie barely heard the Professor. She felt the tears fall from her eyes, and she buried her head in her hands, sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Oh, mon Dieu, je veux mourir! Je vais mourir! Oh, comment je poudrais penser quelquechose comme ça... Il me revient! Ha! Plus comme dans un cercueil! Oh, si seule je mourrais de la tristesse! Quelqu'un là-haut me deteste! Pourquoi? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait mauvais? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait? Oh, Papa, pourquoi tu as menti? Tu m'a parti! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire maintenant? Papa, tu ne me partirais pas..."  
  
Marie then looked up and looked into Ororo's eyes, her own eyes red from crying. She shook off the hand that soothed her and stood up.  
  
"Je ne vous crois pas! Vous mentez! VOUS MENTEZ! Il ne me partirais JAMAIS! Il vit, je sais!"  
  
"Marie, please calm down..."  
  
"CALM DOWN?! My father, you tell me, is... You ask me to CALM DOWN?! God damn you, God damn you all to a horrible, violent death in the inner depths of HELL!"  
  
With that said, Marie ran from the room, sobbing. Shocked, the X-Men remained in the room, thinking over what their pupil had said.  
  
"Well, that went better than I planned..." Jean said.  
  
Everyone stared at her.  
  
"Jean, Marie's in hysterics!" Scott exclaimed. "And she just condemned us all to Hell! How is that 'better...'"  
  
"Well, she could've fainted, or something..."  
  
"Why do I feel like what just happened is worse than fainting?" Logan said to himself.  
  
  
Jubilee ran down the hallway, worried about her friends. She was almost at Professor Xavier's office when she literally ran into Marie.  
  
"Marie! Oh, sorry, are you alright?"  
  
Marie continued sobbing on the floor, ignorant of her friend.   
  
Jubilee was worried before. Now she was beginning to panic.  
  
"Marie! Oh, I didn't hit you *that* bad, did I?... Marie, you okay?"  
  
"Just leave me alone..." Marie said in between sobs.  
  
"Marie, what happened?" Jubilee knelt next to her friend and placed a concerned hand on her shoulder, only to have it thrown off as Marie stood up, tears streaming from her face.  
  
"My papa's dead!" she wailed, then ran down the hallway. Jubilee began to run after her, but Logan held her back.  
  
"Let her go, kid... She needs some time to herself for a while."  
  
Jubilee was as pale as ever. "Her father's really dead?" she asked.  
  
"Well... She's gonna be going through some hard times now," Logan said.  
  
"Hard times, for sure... Especially if she finds out that Lucky's unconcious on her bed!"  
  
"What?!"  
  
  
"Lucky? You awake?"  
  
Lucky groaned, then sat up and held his head. He felt like his head was about to explode, and even more dynamite was added to the pile when he saw Rogue and Jubilee by his bed.  
  
Then he reailzed it wasn't his bed.  
  
"Jubilee? Rogue? Where..."  
  
"The hospital wing. You've been asleep for a long time," Rogue said quietly.  
  
Lucky laid back down, upset.  
  
"How long, exactly..."  
  
"Four days."  
  
"Aww, I missed Christmas?"  
  
"Don't worry, you still got presents!" Jubilee exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I kinda took too much from ya. Sorry, sugah," Rogue said.  
  
"It's okay, I guess. Wait a minute, you're apologizing to me? And since when do you call me 'sugah?'"  
  
"You should've seen her when she woke up! 'How's Lucky?' she asked. Then she told me to get the Prof, or Ms Grey! She was actually concer--"  
  
"Jubilee, sugah? Shut your mouth."  
  
Jubilee glared. Lucky grinned at Rogue.  
  
"So what brought about this change in attitude?"  
  
Rogue looked down. "I saw you... your past..."  
  
Logan's grin faded. "Yeah," he said," my life ain't been one big huge skip through the apple orchards. You okay?"  
  
"Yeah. I'll be fine. Just a little tired."  
  
And finally Jubilee understood. Peace had been achieved. 'And then the angels broke out into song for no apparent reason whatsoever... Hey, is that a chicken?'   
  
Jubilee burst into laughter at her random and crazy thought. Lucky and Rogue looked at her wierd, but said nothing.  
  
"So, where's Marie?"  
  
Jubilee stopped laughing. Rogue winced.  
  
"Lucky... Marie's father is dead."  
  
Lucky's eyes widened. "Holy shit," he muttered.  
  
"Yeah. I don't know how he died, but Marie's taking it pretty badly. Hey, Rogue, good thing we didn't tell her about the talent show!"  
  
"What talent show?"  
  
Rogue and Jubilee turned around to see Marie standing behind them, wearing her black dress. Bernadette was at her heels.  
  
"Marie..." Lucky sat up and held her hand.  
  
Marie pulled her hand away. "What talent show?" she repeated.  
  
Jubilee looked at Rogue. "Umm, nothing! Absolutely nothing at all!"  
  
"Yeah, heheh... nothing you need to worry about!"  
  
"Guys..." Lucky glared. "Tell her the truth."  
  
Jubilee looked down, afraid to meet her friend's eyes.  
  
"We signed you up for the talent show."  
  
When Jubilee looked up, she saw Marie's face was pale as powder.  
  
"You *what?*"  
  
"Signed you up for the talent show. We knew we should've asked you first..."  
  
"You *what!*"  
  
"... but Lucky was going on and on about how great a voice you have..."  
  
"You WHAT!?"  
  
"... so we just *had* to do it, 'cuz it was the last chance to do it, and you were at the *library* for Gabe's sake! I mean, who spends lunch in the *library?*"  
  
"Jubes? Shut up."  
  
"Why am I the object of everyone's torture?"  
  
"Je ne peux pas vous croire!"  
  
"Here we go again..."  
  
"Oh, maintenant vous VRAIMENT l'a fait!"  
  
"I'm not translating this time!"  
  
"MAINTENANT je suis furieuse!"  
  
"You know, I'm guessing she's mad..."  
  
"Comment vous poudriez faire quelquechose comme ça?"  
  
"Gee, thanks for that stunning report, Captian Obvious!"  
  
"Je ne sais pas ce que faire pour le spectacle! Qu'est-ce que je vais faire?"  
  
"Tu peux chanter. It's what we signed you up for."  
  
Marie looked at Lucky. After a while she sighed.  
  
"Lucky... I'm sorry. I can't sing. Not anymore."  
  
"Why not? You can choose something fast-beat, and you can dance..." Jubilee said.  
  
"I always did that with... The people gave me tips, when I performed in the streets."  
  
"Well then, something that releases your grief..." Rogue chipped in.  
  
"I can't do that, Marie, I'll cry!"  
  
"How about something you've known forever? So you won't have to think onstage," Lucky explained.  
  
"The only ones that let me do that are the ones he sang to me."  
  
"He sang?" Jubilee asked, shocked. Everyone glared at her. She scowled.  
  
"How many did he sing to you?"  
  
"Two. One of them was 'Marie' so don't even think about it. Guys, can't you see? Either a song is too sad, or... Well, I just can't do it, alright?!"  
  
The four friends were silent for a while. Then Marie turned to Lucky.  
  
"Are you alright, Lykeios?"  
  
"Yeah, just messed around with Rogue for a while. I'm fine."  
  
"Guess what?" Jubilee asked excitedly. "He and Rogue made peace!"  
  
Marie forced herself to smile. "That's great..." she said, trying to sound enthusiastic.   
  
"Guess who won?"  
  
"Jubes..."  
  
"Fine, well, I'll tell you who *didn't* win..."  
  
"Jubilee!"  
  
"Rogue!"  
  
Rogue then grabbed Lucky's pillow out from under him and smacked Jubilee with it.   
  
"This means war!"  
  
The three of them laughed as they had the biggest pillow fight of the century. Unseen, depressed, Marie slowly left the room, Bernadette once again at her heels.  
  
  
Winter break had come and gone. No matter how much her friends tried, Marie still cried during night, and looked silently out the window, thinking, when she should be doing schoolwork. Her grades began to suffer. Her teachers offered her help, but everything was a daze to her. Why should she care? It's not as if anything were important anymore.  
  
"Marie, come on, cheer up, you've got to eat something!"  
  
"Marie, hey, I just got an idea for the talent show! How about we all do Lady Marmalade?"  
  
Everyone stared at Kitty, except Jubilee, who grinned.  
  
"Ooh, ohh, can I be Mya?"  
  
"Kitty, that is the most insane, crazy, suicidal idea I've ever heard, ever since I listened to Bobby ramble on about how we had to plan a missle attack on the killer Italian pigs who are trying to take over the world, starting with the Pope."  
  
"Ahhh! This is ham! Get it away, GET IT AWAY!"  
  
Everyone's gaze shifted to Bobby for several seconds before continuing the conversation.  
  
"As much as I would love to do something with all of us, I'm sorry, but I'm going to tell Ms Monroe that I'm dropping out today, the first chance I get..."  
  
"Aww, Marie!"  
  
"I'm sorry, Jubes, but I just can't..."  
  
"Marie!"   
  
Marie looked up to see Ororo smiling down at her.  
  
"I'm so glad you decided to stick with the talent show, with everything that's been happening lately. I knew you wouldn't let this get you down! Now, rehearsals are this Friday, so I expect to see you there!"  
  
With that, Ororo walked off, leaving Marie with the feeling that all was hopeless.  
  
"I'm doomed..."  
  
"Don't worry, Marie, we'll help you think of something!"  
  
"... I'm doomed!"  
  
"Oh no! THE eeeeeeVIL GENES OF THE eeeeeeeVIL PIGS ARE SEEPING INTO YOUR BODY AND WILL SOON USE YOU IN THEIR eeeeeeeVIL PLAN FOR WORLD DOMINATION! HELP!"  
  
"Bobby? Shut up," Rogue said. She nodded at Jubilee, and soon lunches were all over the place, as well as fireworks. Then Bobby got into the game, and soon almost everything was covered in ice. Soon everyone was using their powers in the most strangest food fight in history.  
  
Marie hid underneath the table. 


	6. And So They Lay (In the House Of the Ris...

Okay, here's chpt 6! I don't own any songs mentioned. "House of the Rising Sun" is by The Animals. I think. Don't ask me, my dad's the music expert. I just listen. Besides, we don't have that version, so this one will have to do. And Storm's story I kinda read in a fanfic whose title I forgot, but I've read it somewhere else too, so I think it really happened. But of course, I may be wrong. Also, "Good-night Irene" is, according to my dad's famous collection, on the CD "The Weaver's Greatest Hits." Or something like that. Yeah. Alice's Adventures in Wonderland was written by Lewis Carroll. Read it! Better than the movie!  
  
And So They Lay (In the House of the Rising Sun)  
  
"Oh my God. Two more days until the show, and I HAVE ABSOLUTELY FRIGGIN' NOTHIN' TO PERFORM!"   
  
"I thought you had a few rehearsals here and there?" Rogue looked up from her homework.  
  
"I told Ms Monroe I wanted it to be a surprise," Marie said as she paced the room.  
  
"She let you get away with it?" Kitty asked, surprised.  
  
Marie shrugged. "Fuck. Fuck fuck fuck fuck fuck!"  
  
"My, stressed, aren't we?" Lucky asked.  
  
"Unless you've got any ideas, Lykeios, I suggest you keep quiet."  
  
"Translation: Give me any more criticism and you'll be eating it for dessert," Rogue translated.  
  
"Dessert? What's the main course?"  
  
"Pork!"  
  
"No, Kitty, that's the other white meat. Beef is what's for dinner. I thought you didn't eat meat!"  
  
"I don't. I watch too much TV."  
  
"Oh."  
  
Marie looked at the clock and winced. "It's late. I still have nothing!"  
  
"I'd better be going, soon. It's almost lights out," Lucky said. He gave Marie a quick kiss, and waved to Rogue, Kitty, and Jubilee before leaving the room. "Good luck!"  
  
Marie sat down, lost.  
  
"How about 'At Last" by Etta James?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Ummm, what about 'The Glory of Love,' Bette Midler version?"  
  
"Are you kidding?"  
  
Suddenly Jubilee, who had been relaxing and listening to earphones, ignoring everyone, began to sing. Or, attempted to.   
  
"There is a house in New Orleans  
they call the Rising Sun  
It's been the ruin of many poor--"  
  
Then Jubilee screamed, as Rogue threw a pillow at her. Fireworks flew throughout the room. Rogue ducked, Kitty fell off her bed, and Bernadette would've been dog chow if Marie hadn't picked her up in time.  
  
The fireworks died down. Jubilee took off her headphones.  
  
"I fucked up big time, didn't I?"  
  
"Oh, yeah. Big time."  
  
"Wait, Marie!" Marie called out to Rogue, as Rogue was reaching for Jubilee's neck. "I think I've got it!"  
  
"Yeah, listen to Marie, Rogue!" Jubilee said.  
  
Rogue turned to Marie. "What do you mean?" she asked.  
  
"That song... Play it so everyone can hear!"  
  
Jubilee shrugged and did as told. The rock music of "House of the Rising Sun" began to fill the room.  
  
"There is a house in New Orleans  
They call the Rising Sun  
It's been the ruin of many poor girls  
And me, oh God, am one.  
  
If I had listened to what my momma said  
I'd be at home today  
But I was young and foolish, oh Lord  
I let a gambler lead me astray  
  
Go tell my baby sister  
Don't do as I have done  
That house in New Orleans  
They call the Rising Sun  
  
I'm going back to lay my head  
Beneath that rising sun  
I'm going back to lay my head  
Beneath that rising sun  
  
There is a house in New Orleans  
They call the Rising Sun  
It's been the ruin of many poor girls  
And me, oh God, I'm one  
And me, oh God, am one."  
  
Marie was deep in thought as the song ended.  
  
"Could I borrow that?"  
  
"Sure! I mean, if you're using it for the talent show..."  
  
"I think it has a good chance. It's... relevant, but not too much that I'll cry. I mean, I *am* from New Orleans. Problem is, I don't know it."  
  
"Then here! Listen to it all night! You'll memorize it, it's not hard."  
  
"Hey, Jubes, those aren't the lyrics! It's way different than original version!"  
  
"Well, what do you expect from a dollar store that's run by a guy who doesn't know English too well? Besides, it fits Marie better."  
  
"I guess you're right... Kitty, what do you think?"   
  
"Kitty? Where'd you go?"  
  
"Kitty? You here?"  
  
"Guys? HELP ME!" Kitty yelled from between the wall and her bed.  
  
  
Marie fell asleep listening to 'House of the Rising Sun,' and soon she was in such a deep sleep, even the moonlight streaming through the window didn't wake her up.  
  
But someone else did.  
  
Bernadette crawled out from underneath Marie's bed and stretched. She went over to the window and looked out at the full moon.  
  
Suddenly it grew very dark.  
  
A dark shadow fell across the room. It swept over Bernadette, but the cat didn't even flinch. It continued to float over Kitty, Jubilee, Rogue, Marie... Then it floated back to Bernadette.  
  
But Bernadette wasn't Bernadette anymore.  
  
"Hello Émilie," Mystique said.  
  
"Hello, Mystique..." the shadow whispered. "What have you this time?"  
  
"I've found something that would most definitely interest you," Mystique said.  
  
"Well... what is it?"  
  
"You think I'm going to just hand over the information, after three years of torment as a cat in this place? I'm not that easily won. I have other duties as well."  
  
"Right now, you serve me, Mystique. I paid for you, Darkholme-- don't forget it. I own you. Magneto thought you would suit me better, while he plays with his human pawns. Would you like to end in a stalemate, Rayven? Or would you like to personally execute the king?"  
  
"Enough of your metaphors, Émilie."  
  
"I have not been idle while you sacrifice your place for me. No, no. I've made my own pawns, I've made my own strategies. And I'm not going to play by the rules. I know how much you hate rules."  
  
"Do you, now? What else do you know? Not that Irie will soon go back to the Danger Room..."  
  
"Where did you find this?"  
  
"Found it? I didn't find it anywhere. I made it. Your daughter will go through Exercise 61. Alone."  
  
"Interesting... It is almost time for harvest, dear Mystique!"  
  
"Yes, well, when will I get my feast?"  
  
"Impatient we are, yes. And I thought you hated metaphors."  
  
"Don't make me lose my temper!"  
  
"Why? When the girls wake up from the noise, all they'll see is their enemy standing near their window."  
  
"All that depends on how fast they are. Maybe all they'll see is a cat named Bernadette meowing at the moon."  
  
"Yes, maybe. I must go now, the tides are changing. I shall see you soon, good servant."  
  
"I serve no one."  
  
"You serve me!"  
  
Mystique was knocked to the ground by the shadow as it floated through the window, disappearing into the moonlit night.  
  
Marie began to scream in her sleep.  
  
  
"Woke up screaming again, didn't you?"  
  
Marie looked up to see Lucky standing by her desk. She nodded sadly.  
  
Lucky hugged Marie and kissed her cheek.  
  
"Don't worry, Princess, it'll be okay. Have you found a song yet?"  
  
Marie smiled somewhat. "Yes, actually. And one I don't know. 'House of the Rising Sun.'"  
  
"What?! Marie, that's about a *whorehouse* for the love of Pete!"  
  
"So what? I don't care. I'm not unfamiliar with the idea. Besides, it has New Orleans in it. That's my hometown. It's sorta fitting too, this version's different, according to Jubilee, and I *did* let a gambler lead me astray..."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Nevermind, just thinking out loud. Besides, do you have any other songs that I could sing?"  
  
"You have a point. Alright, fine. Memorized it yet?"  
  
"I'm getting there."  
  
"LYKEIOS! Have you noticed that the bell rang TEN MINUTES AGO?! SIT DOWN, or I'll sign you up for extra Danger Room sessions so fast Logan won't know which one to put you in first!"  
  
Lucky winced, then winked at Marie.  
  
"I'll see you later Princess," he managed to say before sitting in his seat across the room.  
  
Marie didn't know what she'd do without him.  
  
  
Marie sighed as the bell rang. 'Another day, another lesson to learn, another chance to die...'  
  
Marie stepped out of the classroom, glum as ever. She didn't notice Ororo walking by her side.  
  
"Marie? Could I talk to you for a second?"  
  
Marie jolted as she felt Ororo's hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Oh... Ms Monroe!"  
  
"Don't worry, this won't take long. Please, come with me to my office. Don't worry, I'll give you a pass."  
  
Marie followed Ororo down the hallway, her face avoiding those who stared.  
  
Ororo smiled as she closed the door behind her pupil. "Please, sit down, Marie."  
  
Marie sat down, and to her surprise Ororo sat down next to her, instead of behind the desk like a professional.  
  
"So, how are your studies going?"  
  
Marie looked down. "Not very well... I just can't seem to concentrate these days."  
  
"I hope the talent show isn't getting in the way."  
  
"No, it isn't... It's actually allowed me to take my mind off things for a while."  
  
"I'm glad," Ororo smiled. "Just to let you know, you're going on after Bobby, who's right after the intermission."  
  
"Wait a minute, Bobby signed up? What's he doing? I thought displaying your powers was against the rules!"  
  
"Oh, it is. Bobby is... well, I think he's doing a clown act."  
  
"As long as he doesn't burp the ABC's and yell about killer Italian pigs, we can just all tune him out until he's done."  
  
"Marie!"  
  
Marie laughed. "What, it's true!"  
  
Ororo smiled. "I'm glad to see you laughing again, Marie." Ororo took a deep breath and held Marie's hand tightly. "Marie... I'm going to tell you a story."  
  
Marie looked at her teacher, confused, weirded out, and maybe a little scared.  
  
"Once upon a time there was a young woman. This woman had extraordinary powers."  
  
"A mutant."  
  
"Yes. She used her powers to fight against evil. One day, she was caught by the enemy. The sick, deranged, psycho sonuva-"  
  
"Ms Monroe?"  
  
"Ah, yes. Sorry. Well, the man reversed the woman's aging process, to make her a little girl again, so she couldn't pose as a threat anymore. He dumped her in a strange town, and the girl didn't know who she was, or where she was, or how to take care of herself. Suddenly a young man rescued her. He took care of her as best as he could. And the two affectionately called themselves brother and sister, even though they belonged to different races, cultures, even generations. The young man was more than twice as old as the little girl. Now, one day, the girl's powers started to manifest themselves again. The girl might hurt herself, or others, if she didn't get her powers under control. Also, the man wasn't exactly the world's best person to look after little kids-- he gambled, and was an expert thief. Many times did a group of people come after him, willing to kill for the money he owed. He also was a mutant, a powerful one. He could hurt her as well. Thinking of the girl's safety, he brought her to a safe place. It turned out that the safe place was her home, before she was youthenized. The woman was returned to normal, and she never saw her frère (brother) again. Until you came."  
  
Marie's eyes widened. "No way. My papa... You're the young mutant."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"My papa's the man... the gambler, the thief, the mutant..."  
  
"Yes, Marie."  
  
"The Institute was your home."  
  
"Now you've got it." Ororo smiled sadly. "I wanted to tell you this, Marie, because I don't want you to think you've got no one in the world left. You have many friends here, you know, but you also have family. I am willing to take care of you, Marie, and I hope you take advantage of the situation."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I won't just be your history teacher... I'll be your aunt as well."  
  
Marie smiled. "Thank you, Aunt Ororo." She laughed as she hugged the African tight. "Thank you so much..."  
  
"May the Goddess bless you, child..." Ororo was close to tears. "... my niece."  
  
  
"Marie?"  
  
Marie looked at Lucky and smiled. "Yes, Lykeios?" Her smiled faded when she saw how pale he was.  
  
"Marie, you need to come with me."  
  
"Where?" Marie asked concernedly.  
  
Lucky paused. "You'll see."   
  
"But lunch isn't even over with!"  
  
"Yeah, well... They want you now. Don't worry, I'll be with you every step of the way!"  
  
The two were too busy to notice Rogue watching them walk out of the cafeteria.  
  
"Lykeios, what's going on?" Marie asked as Lucky held her hand tightly and led her down the hallway. "Lykeios!"  
  
"Don't worry, Marie... I won't hurt you."  
  
"Well, I know that, but... What's going on? Where are we going?"  
  
Lucky dragged Marie into a small room, with several closets, but no furniture. Lucky went over to one closet and opened it. Inside were uniforms similar to the X-Men uniforms, but in various sizes.  
  
"You need to pick an outfit that's your size. I'm going to change too." Lucky looked at the frightened Marie with sad eyes. "I just want you to know, I don't support this at all, but I can't do anything about it." Lucky squeezed Marie's hand before disappearing inside a closet.  
  
Marie walked toward the open doors with a grin on her face.  
  
  
"You ready?" Wolverine asked gruffly. Lucky nodded.  
  
"Ready for what?"  
  
"Sorry we gotta do this to ya, Sherrie."  
  
"Sherrie?"  
  
Wolverine pressed a button in the wall and stood off to the side.  
  
"It's from what your father called ya!" Wolverine yelled down the hole that suddenly apppeared beneath Marie and Lucky's feet, sending them down... down... down...  
  
"No! Marie, Lucky!" Rogue burst into the room, her face red with anger. Upon seeing Wolverine, she narrowed her eyes and growled so fierce even almighty Wolverine was scared.  
  
"Fuck you, asshole!" Rogue yelled as she dived down the hole, seconds before it closed up.  
  
"Shit," Wolverine said to himself. He looked around and whistled a tune as he walked away.  
  
  
Marie woke up in a daze. They had fallen far, and hit the bottom hard. Now she realized that the whole thing was made out of dirt and rocks. No wonder they had been knocked out.  
  
"Lykeios? Oh, my head..." Marie moaned. She tried to move, but she was crushed.   
  
Marie opened her eyes, beginning to panic, when she stared into the face of her love.  
  
Lykeios's eyes were closed, and his hair was dusty from the rocks. He had a dirty cut on the side of his face, and his lips were slightly opened, as if he had trouble breathing.  
  
"Lykeios..." Marie whispered. "Lykeios, answer me... Lykeios! Oh my God. Lykeios! Lykeios answer me, answer me! Lykeios, wake up, say something! Lykeios, mon Dieu mon amour mon chevalier oh s'il te plaït dis-moi que tu vas bien, que tu m'aimes!" (My God my love my knight oh please say that you're alright, that you love me!)  
  
"... Am I really your God?"   
  
Marie's began to cry as Lykeios opened his blue eyes, those Marie loved so much.  
  
"Aww, now, don't cry, Princess..."  
  
"Oh Lykeios I love you I love you so much and I thought you were dead and I just couldn't take it anymore oh my God I'm crying like an idiot and oh mon Dieu je t'aime beaucoup, je peux mourir--" (my God I love you so much, I can die--)  
  
"Princess, I'm okay..." Lucky winced. "I'm not exactly in the most comfortable position in the world, but..."  
  
"Oh, that's right! You poor thing, here, I'll get up..."  
  
Marie attempted to get up, but a weight held her down.  
  
"What the... Oh Dieu, Marie!"  
  
"What? Rogue? She wasn't..."  
  
"Oh, she's hurt! Marie, wake up, wake up!"  
  
"Rogue? Is she bleeding?"  
  
"Yes, oh, terribly! Ugh, I can't get her off me... There's really nowhere to put her, Aunt Ororo would die if she were in this place..."  
  
"Aunt Ororo?"  
  
"Yes, Aunt Ororo. Ms Monroe. My father took care of her... much like me. It's a long story..."  
  
"Really. How old are these people?"  
  
"Oh, not old at all. I'm not really my father's daughter."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm adopted. Well, sort of, not legally or anything... But, it doesn't matter now..."  
  
"I'm so sorry, Princess... I didn't know any of this."  
  
"No one does, except maybe the teachers."  
  
"Wow. Does she know you're here? Ms Monroe, I mean."  
  
"No. No one does. Except Logan, and I don't think he'll rescue us any time soon. You pulled me out of lunch, remember? How could you do something like this to me?!"  
  
"Now, Marie, Princess--"  
  
"Don't Princess me!"  
  
"Marie... I'm sorry. I didn't know it would be this bad... See, I only knew because I got into trouble in class today, remember? They weren't planning on me being with you. You were supposed to get out of this yourself."  
  
"I thought I didn't have to do anything with the Danger Room anymore."  
  
"That's what I thought too. I'm sure we'll find a way out... When we've rested, and Rogue wakes up... She wasn't supposed to be here, I know that for sure!"  
  
"Poor Marie... You know, we seriously could've gotten hurt like that!"  
  
"Hey, I don't make the rules, how can I understand them?"  
  
"Sometimes the one making the rules doesn't understand them either."  
  
"Are you implying that Professor Xavier doesn't know what he's doing?"  
  
"I guess so, yes."  
  
"Then we're doomed."  
  
"At least until we fly away... I'm still waiting."  
  
"One day, I promise."  
  
"I love to watch the birds soaring high in the air...One day, I will be like them!"  
  
"The raptors? The hawks and eagles and vultures and buzzards?"  
  
"And falcons."  
  
"But they're constantly going in circles..."  
  
"And with every circle they rise closer to the clouds. Oh, I wish I were an eagle, so I could fly away..."  
  
"What about us, Marie? Me, and Rogue, and Ms Monroe... Everyone."  
  
"I'd visit."  
  
Lykeios laughed, but soon coughs racked his body. Marie put her hands on Lucky's face and kissed his bloody lip.  
  
"Let's rest now, my knight..."  
  
"Wait... Something's been bothering me. Marie? How did you get your name?"  
  
"My father named me! Honestly..."  
  
"No, I mean... Who were you named after?"  
  
"Why do you ask? Were you named after someone?"  
  
"Yes. The doctor that delivered me. My parents happened to be in Saudi Arabia at the time, and, well..."  
  
"Ah. I see. Lykeios. I knew it wasn't American."  
  
"It's sad, my story, really. He had just saved my parents' lives, and then mine... Without him, I wouldn't have been here... To be with you... He died five minutes later."  
  
"I'm sorry. But what were your parents doing in Saudi Arabia anyway?"  
  
"My mother never stayed in the same place for more than three years, never in her whole life. It's... complicated."  
  
"I think you understand it more than she did. Just a guess..."  
  
"And you, Princess Marie? Why did you get the chance to have a name that nearly describes your beauty?"  
  
"I... I was named after the song."  
  
Lucky then felt Marie stiffen in his hold.  
  
"Princess?" he asked, concerned.  
  
"The song..."  
  
"Yes, Marie, I know the song... Marie!"  
  
Marie closed her eyes and remained silent for a moment.  
  
"Marie!" Lucky exclaimed, worried.  
  
"La chanson..." (The song... [as if that wasn't a duh])  
  
"Marie, est-ce que tu vas bien?" (Marie, are you alright?)  
  
In the darkness, Marie opened her now opaque eyes. She looked straight ahead, but without seeing a thing.  
  
"Bonne nuit, Irene, bonne nuit... Bonne nuit, Irene, bonne nuit! Bonne nuit, Irene, bonne nuit, Irene, je vous voirai dans mes rêves!" Marie sang, hauntingly low. (Good night, Irene, good night... Good night, Irene, good night! Good night, Irene, good night, Irene, I'll see you in my dreams!)  
  
"Marie... Marie!"  
  
Marie looked at Lucky, a dazed look in her eyes.  
  
"Marie?"  
  
Marie nodded. Lucky held her tighter, burying his face into her neck.  
  
"Oh, dear Lord above, you scared me..."  
  
"Were you worried? I'm sorry, my dearest knight..."  
  
"Mmm, it's long forgotten, Princess. Let's not talk any more... Are you tired, m'Lady?"  
  
"Well... now that you mention it..."  
  
"Come, rest. My, you're out of breath! And your heart beats like a hummingbird's wings. Are you sure you're alright?"  
  
"I will be, my knight. Please..."  
  
"Anything, my Princess."  
  
"... let me rest. I... I am weary."  
  
"Of course, m'Lady."  
  
Lykeios closed his eyes, the pain of the rocks against his back, the awkwardness of his position forgotten as his Princess rested on top of him, her head nestled into his shoulder. Soon he felt and heard the soft, steady breathing of his Princess as sleep overcame her.  
  
He gently wrapped his arms around Marie, and was reminded of how thin she was, how little she ate...   
  
How worried she was... How nervous she was...  
  
How *unhappy* she was.  
  
'Just one brush against her cheek,' Lykeios thought, 'and she'd be happy... At least, in her dreams...'  
  
Lucky closed his eyes as he kissed his love's face, the one that he memorized since he first laid eyes on it...  
  
He gave as much as he could to his Princess. And he sighed, smiling, before falling asleep; exhausted, but content. He didn't get a chance to see the look of joy on Marie's face, but they both felt it.  
  
A pair of eyes watched them from above. It stared at the scene, with the blood, the rocks, the darkness all around..  
  
And the love.  
  
The scene swam into a blur, and the eyes closed, mixing together with the night.  
  
And so they lay.  
  
  
Rogue groaned. She opened her eyes, but everything was so blurry, she couldn't see well into the darkness.  
  
Rogue pulled herself into a sitting position and checked herself over. Her right glove was missing, and her clothes were torn. She found a harsh, deep cut on her back, but she couldn't tell how long it was. It had clotted up, though, so she wouldn't bleed to death.  
  
So many questions ran through her mind. Where was she? Where were Lucky and Marie? Why did this happen? Were they hurt too?   
  
Why the Hell did she have to jump through that hole?  
  
She felt like Alice, gone to Wonderland. A quote ran through her mind:  
  
'But I don't want to go among mad people,' Alice remarked.   
'Oh, you can't help that,' said the cat. 'We're all mad here. I'm mad, you're mad.'  
'How do you know I'm mad?' said Alice.  
'You must be,' said the cat, 'or you wouldn't be here.'  
  
Rogue shook her head to herself.  
  
"Not only am I mad, little cat, I'm lost as well!"  
  
Rogue stood up, only to sway and collapse back down again.  
  
"Shit..."  
  
Suddenly she heard a sound. Like water hitting a rock, or soft, quiet footsteps. Familiar footsteps...  
  
  
Footsteps. The eyes, surrounded by a black mist, turned to see a cat lightly stepping into view.  
  
"I thought cats were supposed to be silent," the shadow whispered.  
  
"You're thinking of mice, dear Émilie," Mystique said, transforming into her original body.  
  
"You said she would be alone."  
  
"And she was. Until about five minutes before she was scheduled to go."  
  
"Why didn't you alert me of this?"  
  
"I wasn't aware, until too late."  
  
"Who are these people with her?"  
  
"Her best friend and her boyfriend."  
  
"Ah, so she has found love? This will make it harder for me."  
  
"I'll take care of it."  
  
"I also left you to take care of one command, and it still has not been done."  
  
"I have been preoccuppied."  
  
"For three years?"  
  
"It won't happen again."  
  
"Make sure it doesn't."  
  
"So how close is harvest this time?"  
  
"The day after tomorrow."  
  
"I'm not quite sure I understand."  
  
"I have been listening to their conversation. I have a plan."  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"I haven't worked it all out yet, dear servant. Give me time, it shall be done. My, my, you are impatient."  
  
"It comes with the package. Not completely satisfied? Want to trade me off?"  
  
The shadow chuckled. "No, no, I still have uses for you yet. When the time comes for me to discard you, you shall see what will become of you."  
  
"How comforting."  
  
"Was that sarcasm?"  
  
"Yes, Émilie."  
  
"I see. In the meantime, I give you a gift. It is powerful, so use it wisely. The moon will only be full for one more night. I must use this time to the fullest. You must follow through with your duties, the future depends on it!"  
  
The shadow slowly faded away. It left behind a small bottle, no bigger than a pill. Mystique smiled with recognition, looked around, scoffed, and turned into Bernadette.  
  
  
Rogue sat with her back to the wall, trying to regain her breath. The conversation she just overheard made no sense to her, but she still found it to be extremely dangerous... She didn't know what was going on, but was going to get up, right then and there, and find a way to get out of this thing, find Marie and Lucky, and then go to sleep.  
  
Sleep... yeah, sleep was good... very good... especially since she was so... sleepy...  
  
Just then Rogue shifted, causing the rocks to scrape against her back. She yelled out loud from the pain.  
  
'I knew I should've changed into the uniforms... Man, no time!'  
  
"Marie? Marie, you here?" Rogue yelled aloud.  
  
Rogue suddenly heard loud, coarse coughing. Rogue looked around, but all she could see was darkness.  
  
"Guys? Lucky, Marie? Are you guys alright?"  
  
"... Rogue?"  
  
"Lucky? Fuck, where are you? I can't see a damn thing, and I lost a glove!"  
  
"You're on top of Marie. Marie's on top of me. We're all in a cave thing of some sort."  
  
Rogue was silent for a while.  
  
"Is Marie still sleeping?"  
  
"No, Marie. I'm awake, now. Are you alright? You hurt yourself--"  
  
"I know. I'll be alright. I can't stand up, though. I fall back down."  
  
"If you shift your left leg to the right a little, and your right leg to the left... Yes, alright, I'm free!"  
  
Rogue then felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Careful! Mah clothes are torn, and mah right glove is missing."  
  
"What?" Lucky wheezed a bit. "If you were coming down here, why didn't you--"  
  
"Put on the uniform? Gee, I dunno, maybe I was concerned about mah best friend who CAN'T HANDLE DANGER ROOM SESSIONS and was going through one anyway, and was being led by the one person left on this planet who she'd follow to the ends of the universe!"  
  
"You're mad, aren't you?"  
  
"Don't be, Marie, your injury..."  
  
"Marie? You alright?"  
  
"Yes, I'm fine. A few scrapes and bruises here and there, but I'll deal. Lykeios broke my fall... and maybe a few ribs."  
  
"Gee, when you put it like that, Princess..."  
  
"Oh, Lykeios, I love you so much, and I know you didn't want me to get hurt! See, it's all because I'm sixteen now, and that little incident with the Danger Room happened so many years ago..."  
  
"Two and a half."  
  
"Yes, well, the Prof or somebody like that thought that I would be able to do better this time... Is that it, Lykeios?"  
  
"About so, yeah, that's the story. Though I wouldn't know for sure..."  
  
"Lykeios? Am I off you yet?"  
  
"Yes, Princess. I need help getting up, though."  
  
"Of course. Can you stand?"  
  
Lykeios coughed as he tried to stand up.  
  
"Ooh... It hurts to breathe."  
  
"My poor knight!"  
  
"Please, somebody spare me..."  
  
"Weren't you ever in love once, Rogue?"  
  
"Isn't that none of your business?"  
  
"Umm, guys..."  
  
"Hey, just asking, ya know, 'cause you seem so anal about relationships and stuff..."  
  
"Hey, Lykeios? Marie?"  
  
"Anal? You have not seen 'anal' until you see Mr Summers when he realizes Mr Logan took his motorcycle. Again."  
  
"Guys, please..."  
  
"Mr Summers? Anal? Well... I guess you're right."  
  
"Oh sacré Marie, mère de Dieu, tuez-moi maintenant..."  
  
"I love hearing those words!"  
  
"What, 'Oh holy Mary, mother of God, kill me now?'"  
  
"No. 'I guess you're right!'"  
  
Marie groaned.  
  
"People! We need to get out of here before Lykeios dies from a punctured lung, or something like that, and Marie bleeds to death! So please, stop arguing and THINK OF A WAY TO GET OUT OF HERE! I'm cranky and I want to get cleaned up!"  
  
"Sheesh, don't need to tell us twice..."  
  
"Sorry, Princess."  
  
Marie sighed. "That's better. Anyone got any ideas?"  
  
"I'm too busy focusing on the pain that's making me nauseous right now, sorry."  
  
"Oh, Marie, do you want to trade places?"  
  
"Wait, careful, you'll trample me!"  
  
"That's a bad thing because..."  
  
"Marie! I said no fighting! Come on, you two are my life, or what's left of it, so why can't you two get along?"  
  
Silence.  
  
"Hey! I think I see a light!"  
  
"Where, Lykeios?"  
  
"Hey, I see it! Oh, I knew they'd come for us eventually!"  
  
"Meow..."  
  
"Oh mah friggin' God. Bernadette!"  
  
"It's Bernadette? Why would my cat..."  
  
"I don't know, and I don't care, because this ain't gonna help us outta here."  
  
"We're stuck, though. You're both hurt, and I can't climb this without equipment..."  
  
"We've gotta try *something* at least."  
  
"Meow..."  
  
"Bernadette? Shut up."  
  
"Meow!"  
  
"Well, serves you right for getting our hopes all high..."  
  
"Dammit, I don't know what to do anymore..."  
  
"Marie, don't cry!"  
  
"Ow! You just crashed into mah stomach!"  
  
"Who did?"  
  
"Marie!"  
  
"... No I didn't."  
  
"Yes you did, you just did!"  
  
"She can't, Rogue. I'm holding her."  
  
"... Meow!"  
  
"Oh my God!"  
  
"Bernadette, you did NOT just jump in here!"  
  
"We're doomed."  
  
"So now who's gonna stop me from crying?"  
  
"Go ahead, you got every right! I just may join ya!"  
  
"Wait a minute, what's going on?"  
  
"Oh, I'm so tired, aren't you?"  
  
"Marie?" Marie yawned. "Oh, yeah, you're right... We need to think, though..."  
  
"I'm too tired to think..."  
  
All three pairs of eyes closed. Soon all of them were fast asleep, a dreamless sleep, in which no worries would bother them.  
  
Bernadette's eyes glowed yellow.  
  
  
Soon Mystique smiled to herself. It wasn't her first try at magic, but it wasn't her hidden talent, so to speak. But all this... this was the calibre of an average full-grown witch. *She* had done this. She was good! Without anyone's help, too. Well, maybe that potion Émilie gave her helped, but hell, who cares? The potion lasts for days, and if she could use it to her advantage, maybe she could buy her freedom. Or she could bring the place down with her, either one.  
  
She then transformed herself into Lykeios, Marie asleep in her arms, and walked away from Exercise 61, now a pile of rocks and dirt. 


	7. chpt 7

Hello all you people out there! Sorry to deceive you, but there is no chapter seven. There won't be for quite a while. See, I have A LOT of projects due this quarter, one of which is worth 50% of my final. (Watch me get a 50% altogether.) So I'm writing my next few chapters down during the little free time I have, but there won't be any posting for a while. Also, I realize there are MANY mistakes, English and French, in past chapters. I was going to save the major editing job till after I was done, when I realized that half of chapter two was missing. It doesn't really handicap the plot, but it's still kind of important. So when I get to chapter two, there's gonna be a whole new part to it, so check up on that. Reason #3: we got a new computer! We've had this old comp for SEVEN YEARS! This thing is a slug! Also, the disk drive is shot, so I need to copy all my files and e- mail them to myself instead of saving them to a disk like normal people would. That'll take a while. So hang on in there, you'll manage to survive somehow. I have many new things in store for Marie. Oh yeah, I kinda made a mistake when I said "6" years, make that "8"… No time for that now, I gotta dodge the evil clay color changing Italian pigs! Well, that, and hand in my intro for my literary criticism paper. Le sigh! In the meantime, go read some Red Witch from X-Men: Evolution. She rocks!  
  
  
  
Je revenirai bientôt, je promis! I'll come back soon, I promise! 


End file.
